


昼越长

by Chao_du



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 45,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chao_du/pseuds/Chao_du
Summary: 一个白羽瞳出了意外车祸后在展耀的陪伴下找回自己的故事





	1. 1

01  
展耀在上课的时候有人推开门，他一开始以为是迟到的学生，连余光都没分过去一点就继续他的课题。

那人开口的声音很熟悉，是赵富，他说，“展博士，能不能出来一下。”

赵富听上去喘的厉害，展耀转过头，看见他一手撑着门，胸腔大幅度起伏着。展耀点点头，示意学生们稍等一下，走近的时候才发现赵富连眼神都是涣散的。

展耀猛的被一种不太好的预感抓住了脊梁骨，他深呼吸了一下，强迫自己先不去管后背的冷意，抓着赵富的肩膀让他看着自己，“怎么了，你慢慢说。”

“白长官出车祸了。”赵富看着展耀的眼睛一字一句的说。

这回轮到展耀猛的往后退了一步，胳膊撞到了背后的墙壁，展耀也不觉得痛，只是用手抵着墙壁，再开口的第一个音节抖的厉害，“人现在怎么样了。”

“刚刚送到医院，在抢救。”赵富倒像是突然冷静了下来，他抓着展耀的胳膊把人从墙壁上拉开，“您要不要过去看看。”

“要，要，我们现在就过去，”展耀有些游离的点点头，刚走了两步又突然反应过来，“不对，我得先和同学们说一下，我马上来，马上来。”

展耀再出来的时候已经看上去和平日里差不多了，他手上抓着自己的公文包，冷静地和赵富说，“走。”

赵富把一辆小吉普硬是在市区里开上了八十码，展耀坐在副驾驶座位上，手上攥着公文包的把手一句话不说，反倒是赵富死死盯着前头，却又好像只有不停说话才能让自己集中注意力。  
赵富说，那是一个意外，白羽瞳今天要从隔壁市的会议上回来。展耀知道这件事，昨天晚上白羽瞳还给他打电话说终于要回来了，那个宾馆他住的不习惯睡不安稳，展耀笑话他洁癖自讨苦吃。白羽瞳在电话另一头满不在乎地说，“那又怎么样，反正明天我也回来了。诶对了，你明天晚上有事没，我有本电影想看来着。”

白羽瞳昨天就结束了所有的工作，干脆一早就开车回来了，在进市区的高速上出了意外。开在他前头是一辆运送建材的货车，司机不知道怎么的一个急刹车，原本绑在后头的钢筋突然散了开来，泄洪一般的直直穿过白羽瞳的挡风玻璃。

救援队赶到的时候白羽瞳被一根钢筋穿过肩膀钉在驾驶座上，救援队从他的车上翻出他的警员证打电话到局里。剩下的几个人已经都赶过去了，赵富被指派来接因为上课手机调成静音的展耀。

展耀一直安静地听着赵富絮絮叨叨，直到对方踩着油门打方向盘转弯才说了一句，“行了，今天一起意外已经够了。”

医院里全都是人，展耀不知道说了几遍“不好意思让一让”才挤到电梯边上，不过真要说起到效果的恐怕也不是那几声“不好意思”而是赵富在他后面的大喊“警察办案让一下”。就算这样挤到电梯里的时候两个人也都被挤的贴在电梯墙上。

手术室的那一层相比起来显得有些过分的清静，一层有两个手术室都亮着灯，分别在走道的两头。展耀深吸了一口气大步向左边那个走过去，原本坐着的蒋翎马韩一下子站起身来，展耀抬了抬手止住了他们本来要说的话。

“进去多久了？”展耀问。

“一个多小时了，医生说没法估计具体时间，因为不知道伤势。”蒋翎看上去还有什么想说，又在半路止住了，“白长官吉人自有天相不会有事的。”

小姑娘看上去几乎是因为惊吓在胡说，展耀点点头，在一边坐下。医院走廊上的椅子又冷又硬，这一层的暖气似乎也没有开，冷意从每一个和外界接触的部位上传来。展耀扭过头去看门上亮着的“手术中”三个字，红色的色块看久了有些刺眼。

赵富在两排面对面的椅子中来回走动，展耀只觉得心跳快的几乎坐不住，于是他试着去数自己的呼吸，脑子里感觉有无数的东西在翻滚偏偏就是一个都抓不住。展耀闭上眼睛，不到三秒又睁开，重新盯着那三个字。

消毒水味道太重了，重的连嘴里眼里都感觉充满了苦涩的化学制品味道。从茶水间过来的王韶给每个人倒了一杯热水，展耀接过来抓在手里，过了一会又被马韩抽走。

马韩抓着展耀手里纸杯的杯口说，“展博士，我来拿吧。”

展耀这才发现由于过于用力纸杯已经变形，原本只有半杯的水已经在满在杯口摇摇晃晃的就要漫过纸壁。

“没事，我拿着就好。”展耀猛的松了力道，水面降了下去，杯口却已经不再是圆形，两道折痕很突成两个尖尖的角。

有尖利的哭声从走廊另一头传来，蒋翎触电一般地往对面看过去。手术中的三个字已经熄灭了，医生站在门外，发出哭声的头发半花白的年长女性几乎快要坐到了地上，被一个年轻一些的男性将将拖着腋下，半跪半坐的只有屁股悬在离地一点点的地方。

年长的男性走到稍远一些的走廊上，额头抵着墙壁，喉咙里发出兽类受伤般的咆哮。他们听不清对方都在说什么，就好像所有的文字都揉在了哭声里，于是只有哭声在走廊里散不开。

唯一的内勤，还未见过太多生死离别的蒋翎小声而快速的念，“会没事的，会没事的”，念到第三声的时候已经哭了起来，声音抖的像窗外的落叶。马韩抱着她，一下一下的拍着她的后背，小声安慰她。

展耀将手里的杯子放到了脚边的地上，杯底接触到地面的一瞬间有水溅在了展耀的手背上。展耀没去管它，他僵硬的靠着塑料椅背，展耀算不上一个乐观的人，他知道身为特殊罪案小组的队长，白羽瞳每一天都是拿命在搏，能多活一天都是命大。

他假设过对方死亡的不同方式，被嫌疑人的家属报复，在追踪过程中中枪，被调查对象先手杀死。白羽瞳甚至已经经历过一些，但都命硬的很，不出几天又能活蹦乱跳，在办公室摔文件骂人。交通事故，每年致死率头几位的原因，但不知道为什么放在白羽瞳身上就是觉得讽刺的可怕。

离心脏只有几厘米的枪伤都挺过来的人，展耀却有可能要因为一场意外交通事故失去对方。

门上的灯突然就暗了，展耀想站起身，屁股刚刚离了椅子又膝盖一软坐了回去，原本一直站着的赵富一个箭步冲上去。

医生摘下口罩，问，“是白羽瞳的家属吗？”

“是。”王韶脱口而出。

“病人伤势不太乐观，送来的路上失血过多，钢筋成贯穿伤，切断多条神经，还有骨折，需要住院观察一段时间，你们谁来办手续？”

“医生你的意思是他还活着？”在很长一段时间的沉默后马韩开口问。

“今天晚上就能醒了，谁来办手续？”医生重复了一边，在他们之间又来回看了一遍。

展耀听到自己开始重新呼吸，他撑着旁边的椅子站起身，说“我来。”

走廊对面的哭声还在继续，展耀却在罪恶感中庆幸，白羽瞳还活着。

白羽瞳被安排在重症监护室，展耀签了好几份同意书，原本按照道理来说这个得家属来签，鉴于工作的特殊性医院给开了后门。医生在接过展耀签完字的同意书后和他一起隔着玻璃看着里面还带着氧气面罩的白羽瞳说，“患者右边肩部神经被切断好几根，好在切口比较平整，通过手术已经接起来了。”

“但是？”

医生看了展耀一眼，“但是神经最后能不能自我修复好是一个未知数，有可能三个月，有可能半年，也有可能无法修复。没有修复前会伴随一些并发症状，类似于有无力感，异常感或者间歇性震颤。”

展耀隔着不够清晰的玻璃盯着躺在病床上的白羽瞳，医生的每一字他都听的明白，又希望不是那么明白。展耀开口说，“他是警察，他需要握枪。”

医生的口吻里同时夹杂着同情和安慰，“配合后续的康复治疗还是有一定机会可以恢复。”

展耀抓着玻璃下突出的横檐，最终问，“我能进去吗？”

“保证不要同时超过两个人。”  
tbc


	2. 02

02

展耀请医生不要和其余的组员说白羽瞳的情况，医生带着有些无奈的笑容说，肯定不能说，原本按照规定是连展耀都不能说的。

病房门关上的时候就好像把外头的世界整个隔开，一时间只能听到呼吸机发出规律的响声。展耀在门边站着，白羽瞳的病床就在房间的正中央，只要不到五步的距离展耀就能走到对方的床边。白羽瞳还在术后的昏迷中，氧气面罩挡着大半的脸展耀看不清他现在面上的表情。

他只看着面罩中随着白羽瞳的呼吸凝聚的起来的白色的水雾，又随着对方的下一次的吸气退下去。起雾的呼吸面罩和一边的心电监测图是唯二还能证明白羽瞳活着的东西，展耀就这么在距离床边不到五步路的地方看着他，听着规律的“滴滴”声然后觉得久违的平静。

他给自己找了一把椅子，坐下的时候膝盖抵着病床的边。展耀让其他的队员都先回去了，还没有人知道白羽瞳的具体情况，展耀就坐在那里，看着傍晚的落日透过窗户，橙黄色的光照在白羽瞳右半边的脸上。

被子被拉到白羽瞳的胸口，展耀能看到从领口和被子的空档出露出的白色绷带，密密麻麻，一直绕到脖子。白羽瞳的刘海有两根落在了眼睛上，展耀知道他现在什么感觉都没有，还是伸手小心翼翼的把它拨开。

白羽瞳的眼皮是温热的，展耀的手停留在对方的额角，下意识的重新梳过对方的刘海。不管视觉有多真实，真正触摸到的时候才有一种隔了很久的踏实感，展耀不自觉的跟着白羽瞳的呼吸频率呼吸着。

手指下的皮肤有温热的触感，展耀这才回想起自己走的太急，连外套都还没拿。他的公文包里有没有完成的论文和看了一半的心理期刊，但他现在唯一能想到的是一会儿白羽瞳醒了他该怎么说。

就好像这么多年的心理学研究终究只是纸上谈兵，展耀可以在面对手持爆炸物的穷凶极恶的罪犯时冷静谈判，他可以在几分钟内催眠特定的对象套出信息，但是他却找不到一个合适的方法告诉白羽瞳眼下的情况。

他总觉得用到任何一个技巧去进行这一场谈话都是白羽瞳的不公平。

在这件事上他想对白羽瞳绝对坦诚，却又害怕绝对坦诚所带来的后果。

白羽瞳睁开眼睛的时候头顶的日光灯亮的刺眼，他想抬手去挡，才刚离开被褥就被人轻柔的摁了回去。下一秒展耀的脸挡住了惨白的光线，在镇痛剂的效果中对方的声音听起来恍惚而不真实。

“小白，小白你听得见我吗？”

白羽瞳想喊他的名字却只发出一个含混不清的音节，但似乎这一个音节又够了，他看到展耀笑起来，对他说，“你别动，我马上回来。”

展耀的脸再次被光线取代，白羽瞳缓慢的眨眼，他听到整个世界重新开始启动的声音，尖锐又粗糙。有人推开门进来，伴随着推车的声音。脸上的氧气面罩被取下来，陌生的医生问他，“白长官你感觉怎么样？”

白羽瞳觉得发声有些困难，但他还是说，“有点晕。”

医生点点头，“等麻醉剂的效果过去后会好一些，我们现在给你做一些检查，你跟着我说的话做可以吗？”

白羽瞳在晕眩中点头，医生没有让他坐起来，于是他试着偏过头去找展耀。不知道是不是镇痛剂的效果，只是稍微动一动白羽瞳都觉得晕的厉害。原本站在护士后边的展耀像是看穿了白羽瞳的意图，走到床边，微微弯着腰，指尖抵着白羽瞳的肩膀。

展耀一直维持着这个姿势站着，只有护士请他让一让好把呼吸机撤下的时候展耀的手才短暂的离开了一会儿白羽瞳的肩膀。白羽瞳在所有检查都完成后才被允许坐起来，护士在他背后一口气垫了两个枕头，白羽瞳靠在那里半仰着头，放在以往展耀一定会毫不留情的笑他。

但如今展耀只是低着头给他倒了一杯水，麻药还要两个小时才能完全退下去，展耀抓着杯子喂白羽瞳喝下去小半杯。白羽瞳的右半边断了两根胸骨，用钢钉固定起来了，有至少一个礼拜连一动都不能动。

他缓慢的动了动左边的手指，说，“这个感觉不管几次都有点奇怪。”

白羽瞳之前动过两次手术，都是工伤，一次展耀不在，另一次展耀也是在一边等着他醒来。展耀不记得上一次自己说了什么，于是他喊白羽瞳，“小白，你感觉怎么样？”

病房里只有他们两个人，白羽瞳看上去还是不够清醒，他说，“不太好。”

展耀重新在一边坐下，白羽瞳把视线从自己的手上放到了展耀的脸上。他看了展耀一会儿，皱起眉毛的时候扯到了脸上的伤口，白羽瞳条件反射的咧了咧嘴，问，“怎么了，你看起来气色不太好。太累了？要不要回去睡一会儿？”

刚刚手术里活下来的人问那个四肢健全的是不是不太舒服，展耀一时间竟然不知道是该哭还是该笑，于是他问，“之前的事你还记得多少？”

白羽瞳看上去是想笑，又因为伤口笑不出来，“我又不是磕到头，怎么会不记得。我记得是要过收费站的时候，前面的车突然刹车了，然后……”

白羽瞳一下子停下了话头，展耀看着对方盯着床上的某一个角落慢慢皱起眉毛。这次白羽瞳没有因为牵扯到伤口而露出怪相，他只是看着那一个点，展耀知道那是一个人在回想时候的固有表情。

展耀知道白羽瞳想到出事的那一个瞬间了，他正想转移话题的时候白羽瞳抢在他之前开口了。白羽瞳的声音好像回到了刚醒来那一会儿，听上去嘶哑，还带着点空茫，他说，“我记得，钢筋穿过去了。”

展耀还没有准备好怎么和白羽瞳说这件事，他在白羽瞳醒来前几乎只想了这一件事，但是如今他知道白羽瞳下一句就会问起，他却根本没有准备好。

白羽瞳看了看自己肩膀上的绷带，又转过去看着展耀的眼睛，“我的肩膀怎么了？”

展耀移开了视线，“你先休息一下，你现在……”

“展耀，”白羽瞳喊他，展耀不得不重新看向他，“这不是我第一次手术了，我知道有哪里不对，与其让那些我根本不认识的人告诉我，我还是更相信你。”

展耀看着白羽瞳的眼睛，白羽瞳眼睛里的东西从他们认识起就几乎没有变过。就好像所有的东西都被记录在那里，而每一次白羽瞳看向他的瞬间，展耀都从中看到自己简略的一生。所有的精心准备都在瞬间塌陷，展耀只觉得自己机械的在把那些熟知的词组一个个的串联起来。

“你出事的时候我在上课，赵富来找我，等我们到的时候你已经在抢救了。你抢救了三个多小时，还是四个，我忘了，医生出来的时候说你伤的很重，活下来算命大。 ”展耀也不知道自己怎么就选了这么一个开头，他停下来喘了一口气，好像自己才是那个被抢救的人，“你断了两根胸骨，接了四个钢钉。钢筋切断了神经，医生说接上了，但是……”

展耀没有说完，他觉得自己抖的厉害于是干脆闭上了嘴，他强迫自己看着白羽瞳的眼睛，却又不敢眨眼。白羽瞳看着他又像是透过他在看着什么别的地方，他看起来迷惑又意外的冷静，开口的时候却没有一丝颤抖。

“但是我的右手废了，是吗？”白羽瞳的眼睛重新有了聚焦，他看着展耀，里面除此以外再没有别的东西。

“医生说配合后期的治疗和复健有几率可以恢复。”展耀飞快地复述那些听来的词汇。

“好。”白羽瞳甚至笑了一笑。

展耀在医院陪了白羽瞳两周，除了去警局和回家换衣服，其余时间几乎都在医院里。白羽瞳没有再提起过他右手的情况，他配合每一次的检查，和每一个来的人开不大不小的玩笑。护士很喜欢他，别的病人不被允许的条例放在白羽瞳这里就都可以。

每一个人都轮流着来看他，展耀却从来没有离开过。

拆绷带的那个时候展耀就站在一边，和白羽瞳刚从手术中醒来那时一模一样的位置。他看着绷带一圈一圈的被拆下来，还凝着痂的伤疤从锁骨盘踞到腋下。

医生递给他一支笔，白羽瞳下意识的伸手抓过。白羽瞳弯曲手指的时候很慢，但笔平稳的停留在了掌中。展耀看着白羽瞳的眼睛亮起来，白羽瞳回头看他，他回想起蒋翎的那句“吉人自有天相”，展耀几乎就要在瞬间相信命运。

然后下一秒白羽瞳握笔的手毫无征兆的抖了起来，快速的，不能被掌控的颤抖，他看着白羽瞳试着用左手去固定自己的右手，但是颤抖依旧在继续着，圆珠笔从手中落到了床上。

白羽瞳再一次的看向他，眼神宛如孩童般惊慌失措。

从没有人是吉人，也从没有人有天相，展耀站在原地愣愣的想，就像穷书生这辈子也当不了驸马，有些东西可能从来都是哄骗人心的。


	3. 03

03

展耀下去的时候很自然的拉开了驾驶座的门，白羽瞳在他后头愣了好一会儿才绕到另一边坐上了副驾驶座。

白羽瞳有点惊奇的问展耀，“你会开车？”

“会，只是不怎么喜欢开。”展耀把方向盘打出去的时候还有点生疏，他扭过头看了看一边的车道，像是不经意的问，“我们去局里？”

白羽瞳看着窗外应了一声。

两个人推开门的时候赵富和王韶冷不防的在门口拉开了一个礼炮，展耀在白羽瞳的身后看着对方下意识的伸出手摸向后腰放枪套的地方，在看到满天的彩色纸屑后又慢慢的收回手去。展耀看着白羽瞳笑起来走向他的组员，马韩递给他一杯冒着气泡的饮料，白羽瞳伸出惯用手去接，又在半路默不作声地换成左手。

有人喊展耀的名字，于是展耀也赶忙笑起来。白羽瞳满头满身泛着金属光的纸片，他站在他的组员中央看向展耀，白羽瞳在这两个礼拜中笑的不少，却只有这一次展耀也跟着松下了肩膀，放软了眼角。

短暂的庆祝白羽瞳归队以包局的到来作为收尾，后者简短的欢迎了一下白羽瞳后说想单独和他谈一谈。展耀留在了外面的办公室里，组员都回到了自己的位置上，展耀坐在空出来的桌子上有些心神不宁。

自从白羽瞳清醒过来后医生都直接和他交流病情的情况，展耀不是白羽瞳的家属，在对方昏迷的时候展耀可以因为职业关系知道对方的病情。但一旦对方有能力自主决定后展耀便不再有这个权利了，而整个警局只有包局知道白羽瞳的详细病情。他是白羽瞳的上级，医院有义务告知他白羽瞳的情况。 

他大概能猜到包局会和白羽瞳说一些什么，会有几种不同却又都合理的结局，展耀能接受其中的一到两个。

白羽瞳回来的时候对展耀说，“你来一下。”

两个人站在白羽瞳的办公室里，一时间谁都没有说话，白羽瞳甚至没有坐下，他上下看了几回展耀，最终说，“他希望我继续担任SCI的组长。”

展耀几乎在白羽瞳话音落下的瞬间不可闻的长出了一口气，他绕过白羽瞳在一边的沙发上坐了下来，仰着脸对白羽瞳说，“这不是很好吗？”

白羽瞳回过身，依旧没有坐下，说话的时候脸上几乎没有表情，“他说他看过了我的评估报告，除了他和你以外还没有人知道具体的情况，但是他觉得从经验这方面来讲还是希望我继续担任以前的职位。”

“我相信包局的判断。”

白羽瞳缓慢的走到他面前，五指张开地伸出他的右手，带着枪茧的手在半空中平稳地停留了几秒，接着毫无预兆的开始颤抖。展耀几乎就要伸手去抓住对方颤抖的手，但最终只是死死抓着沙发的边缘。

白羽瞳若无其事的将手背到了身后，他垂下眼睛看着展耀，“我知道你和包局谈过了，展耀，我明白你的好意。但SCI的组长不能不拿枪，你看到了，那不是拿枪的手，而总有一天所有人都会知道。”

“他们不会，”展耀想都没想就脱口而出，“他们不会。”

白羽瞳皱起眉毛，“你在说什么？”

展耀也站起身，直直的看着白羽瞳的眼睛，语气坚定，“我问了不同的医生，也查了不少资料，白羽瞳，事情没有你想的这么糟。神经可以自我愈合，最短两三个月就可以恢复，这些不过都是暂时的，所有事情都才刚刚开始。”

展耀的每一句都说的很坚决，他看着白羽瞳眼神中的闪烁，他知道白羽瞳只是没有办法说服自己。白羽瞳活的太过磊落，他无法为了结果去忽略中途的手段，而展耀为了白羽瞳可以。  
展耀放柔了声音说，“SCI需要你，小白，只不过是三个月。”

白羽瞳最终点了点头。

展耀坐到自己的座位上的时候才发觉自己一手心的冷汗，三个月不过是一种盲目的乐观。没有人知道白羽瞳的手究竟能不能好，但不管这一个希望多飘渺，白羽瞳都需要这一点点的光才能走下去，而白羽瞳是展耀能走下去的光。

白羽瞳依旧不能进行大幅度的活动，SCI现在手上的案子也不是什么大案，白羽瞳在早上照例给他们开案件的分析会。白羽瞳站在白板前分析嫌疑犯的主要目的，展耀站在另一边低头看自己手上的资料。

余光里他看到白羽瞳的右手开始颤抖，白羽瞳明显也感觉到了，他短暂的停下了话头不自觉的去看自己的右手，想把手背到身后。

“按照心里侧写来说……”展耀突然接过对方说了一半的话，所有人的目光一下子都聚集在了他的身上，他往白羽瞳的方向走过去，自然的站在白羽瞳的右侧，挡住了对方的右手。

展耀还在继续讲，他看着白羽瞳在一边小小的松懈下来。展耀偷偷背过手去捏了捏对方的手臂，白羽瞳偏过头冲他笑了笑。

展耀在下班了之后送白羽瞳回家，白羽瞳的宿舍离他的不过几步路的距离，展耀停下车子的时候问白羽瞳，“要我一起上去吗？”

“得了吧，你这种动不动就把锅都烧糊的人，”白羽瞳撑着车门笑他，“你自己吃的健康点，少去吃路边摊。”

展耀点点头，他开的是白羽瞳的车，对方没问过他为什么开自己的车，或者要开多久一类的问题。 

展耀拉开冰箱门的时候发现冰箱里还有半打的鸡蛋，一颗包心菜，两盒子酸奶，小半袋西红柿和半盒菠萝蜜。除了鸡蛋以外的东西都已经坏了。

展耀把他们都拿了出来丢到厨房的垃圾桶里，这些东西都是白羽瞳去开会前买的，自从白羽瞳出了车祸展耀还一直没有时间开过冰箱。他站在流理台的前面看着垃圾桶里的那些菜发呆，直到一边的水壶发出水烧开的声音才回过神。

白羽瞳给他打电话，说明天白磬堂要找他，要晚些去办公室让展耀不用等他了。

“大姐送你去吗？我正好有东西要给她。”

“不知道什么时候去，你下次给她吧。”

展耀刚到的时候王韶正抱着一叠文件往外头走，看到展耀的时候问他，“对了展博士，那个货车司机正好今天过来签字，你要去看一下吗？”

展耀花了三秒在想最近有什么货车司机的案子，然后他突然意识到是白羽瞳车祸的肇事方，展耀一下子定住了步子。王韶还在等他的回应，展耀张了张嘴像是想说什么，又偏过头去，过了好一会儿说，“我不去了。”

王韶点点头转身要走，又被展耀叫住了，“王韶，你去看一下，别对别人态度太差。”

事故调查报告好几天前就出来了，白羽瞳的案子，整个系统开着绿灯在办。展耀回避了整一个调查结果，虽然按照规章制度展耀原本就属于相关人员，不可以参与办案，但包局从一开始就睁一只眼闭一只眼。

整个SCI小组都试图从中间找出一点对方的失误，但结果是对方所有的行为都合规，车辆有证件，司机没有疲劳驾驶，货车也没有超重，只是绑钢筋的绳子老化，才会在司机急刹车的时候突然断裂。

对方全责，但展耀甚至没有一个可以责怪的对象，没有人犯了错误，但是白羽瞳承担了后果。他有满腔的怒火，却少了一个出口。

tbc


	4. 04

04

白羽瞳快中午的时候推门进来，外套挂在一边的手臂上。整个办公室里只有展耀站在一张空的办公桌前整理资料。

“其他人呢？”白羽瞳走到展耀面前伸手也翻了翻展耀在看的资料。

“吃饭去了，我刚理好的，”展耀不耐烦的打掉了白羽瞳捣乱的手，目光却突然定住了，他看着白羽瞳右手上的几个小小的白色膏药问，“你早上和大姐在一起？”

“对啊，她说来看看我，好歹也是我姐。”白羽瞳耸耸肩。

“她去医院看你了？”展耀收回了目光，把资料翻过去了一页。

“什么医院？”

展耀猛的合上了资料，有一页纸顺着他的动作飞了出去，他看着白羽瞳说，“你觉得你能骗我？”

“你都知道了你还问什么？”白羽瞳错开目光弯下腰去捡展耀飞出去的那张纸。

他还是习惯用右手，医生也让他在合理的条件下多使用一下右手。情况已经比在医院那会儿要好很多了，白羽瞳能抓住东西，但使劲的时候依然抖的厉害。

白羽瞳把纸递给展耀的时候有人推门进来，白羽瞳的手还在半空中，因为紧张突然的颤抖起来。白羽瞳下意识的去看展耀，后者连眼神都没往门口瞟一眼，抓起手边的马克杯就往地上一扔。

杯子撞在大理石地面上碎裂的声音太过清晰，白羽瞳顺势收回手的时候听着门口传来倒吸一口冷气的声音。

白羽瞳回头去看，他记得见过对方，虽然不记得对方的名字，不过知道是重案组的人。而对方正盯着展耀砸下去的杯子，像是一时间拿不准主意是接着办自己要办的事情还是另找个时间再来。

展耀冷着脸冲白羽瞳发难，像是完全不在乎进来的是谁，“我问什么？我不该问吗？白羽瞳我告诉你没这种事。”

白羽瞳听到门再度的开合声，刚进来的人默不作声的原路退了出去。白羽瞳松了一口气，回头却看到展耀还是维持着同样的姿势看着他，丝毫没有逢场作戏的意思。

白羽瞳叹了口气，先蹲下身子想去捡地上的碎片。

“你干嘛？”展耀在白羽瞳的指尖接触到黑白色的陶瓷碎片的时候又一次一把打开了他，“发什么疯你要去捡它？”

这次白羽瞳再开口的时候声音里带了隐隐的怒气，“展耀我……”

话还没说完两个人又听着门开的声音，这回两个人都蹲着，展耀两手空空。展耀看着白羽瞳的右手，因为刚刚的争执还停留在展耀的手边，情急之下展耀一把抓住了对方的手。

白羽瞳的手背有些凉，在展耀的手心里抖的快要滑落，于是展耀只能更加用力的扣着对方的手。展耀的小拇指卡在对方的指缝里，拇指指腹贴着对方的手腕处薄薄的皮肤安抚性的小幅度来回抚摸。 

“没给我说清楚前不许捡。”展耀开口的时候声音里还是带着明显的怒气，和他的安抚性的动作完全相反，他这次扭过头去看门口的人，“什么事？”

还是同一个人，开口的时候明显因为氛围或者是眼前展耀表现出的过于明显的怒意有些拘谨，一时间也不知道该看哪里。对方的目光在两个人交握的手上和展耀的脸上来回转移了好几遍，最后清了清嗓子说，“不好意思展博士，我刚刚忘记把要给您的报告留下了。”

说完又是尴尬的停顿了一下，对方没感再看展耀，逃似的离开了SCI的办公室。

展耀依旧看着玻璃门，直到确定对方没有再返回来的意思才微微出了一口气，松开了白羽瞳的手。却在下一秒被对方反手抓住，白羽瞳的视线直直的看着展耀，展耀感觉的到，从他抓住对方的手后白羽瞳就没有移开过视线，这种感觉强烈的让人很难忽视。

白羽瞳能分辨展耀什么时候是真的生气，什么时候是装出来的。而从对方摔杯子的那个时候起白羽瞳就知道展耀有一半是随机应变，有一半是真的恼火，不过是借着这个机会发了出来。  
不知道怎么的，白羽瞳看着展耀这个样子自己的火气突然就消了下去。

“干嘛？”展耀回过头撞上白羽瞳的眼神。

“你知道我们两个现在在重案组出名了吧？”白羽瞳冲展耀挑了挑一边的眉毛。

“说的你原本不出名似的。”展耀没好气的冲他翻白眼，一时间好像分不清刚刚是谁受的惊吓更多一点。

两个人默契的没再提之前的话题，白羽瞳再伸手的时候却还是被展耀拦住了。

“我来捡就好。”展耀隔开白羽瞳的手，自己抓起一块较大的碎片放在另一只手的手心里。

“展耀，”白羽瞳的语调有些过分的平静，“捡东西我还是可以的。”

“我知道，”展耀顿了顿手上的动作，“我知道的小白，我只是……”

展耀没有说下去，两个人一时间又陷入一种难以言说的沉默中。

反倒是白羽瞳先开了口，他还是蹲在那里，两只手搁在自己的膝盖上，“我记得你挺喜欢这个杯子的。”

“是啊，你之前不知道去哪个地方买回来的，挺有意思的。”

“清迈，我还特地幸幸苦苦背回来给你的，怪可惜的。”

展耀一只手上抓满了陶瓷碎片，他抬起头认真的看向白羽瞳，“小白，杯子总还是可以再买的，我可以砸掉很多个，只要那些买不到的东西还是完好的。”

白羽瞳还是没有告诉展耀他什么时候会去医院，只是不再找一些借口去告诉展耀他为什么没来上班。展耀想了很久，最后没有去问白羽瞳需不需要他和他一起去，他知道白羽瞳在试着尽可能的维护自己的尊严，而他在试着做同样的事。

展耀去了几次医院，但是医患协议让医生每一次都拒绝告诉他白羽瞳的具体情况。展耀只有在平日里小心留意着白羽瞳右手的情况，好在他欣慰的发现事情似乎是一点点的好起来。

白羽瞳如今看起来和往日已经没有多大的区别，他和以往一样指挥自己的小队，分配任务，审问嫌疑人，全局上下似乎并没有察觉出什么异样。像是真的老天都在帮他们，最近市里也很是太平，SCI不过是帮着接一些不痛不痒的案子，连外勤都不怎么需要出，顶多是赵富马韩跟着跑一跑。

展耀坐在桌子后边，看蒋翎在分发着不知道从哪里买来的没见过的糖，发到白羽瞳面前的时候对方自然的伸出左手接过。展耀愣了一下，不动声色的走过去，把手里的资料递给白羽瞳，说，“你看下这个。”

对方伸出的依然是左手。

展耀沉默的看着他翻开资料，用左手缓慢的翻页，右手搁在扶手上，平稳地托着文件夹。

蒋翎伸出手来，问展耀，“展博士你要不要。”

糖塞到嘴里的时候酸的不行，等到外层退去的时候展耀已经感觉不到里面该有的甜味了，他只远远的听到一边的蒋翎说，“没有想的那么好啊。”

包局电话下来的时候所有人还聚在一起插科打诨，赵富的鬼故事说到一半，电话突然响起来的时候吓得王韶大叫一声。

是重案组的案子，到了收网的时候，偏偏有半只队伍被调到了城市的另一头去参加防恐演习。线人的消息来的太过突然，没时间把队伍调回来，又无法眼睁睁的看着半年的线索突然断掉。剩下的队伍已经在仓库外面集合着，就差人手强攻进去。

白羽瞳皱着眉头听完，跳过了思考的步骤就下了命令，“所有人十分钟换好装备出发。”

所有人抓起手边的东西就往外跑，白羽瞳在扣上枪带的时候展耀推门走了进来。白羽瞳从抽屉里拿出自己的配枪，熟练的卸下弹夹检查，他抢在展耀之前开口，“我会去，他们需要人带队。”  
“有很多人可以带队。”

白羽瞳将配枪别到腰上，抬起头冲展耀笑了笑，“是，可是就像你说过的，SCI依旧需要我。”

tbc


	5. 05

05

重案组现任的组长是从刑侦大队调上来的，白羽瞳在到SCI前和对方合作过几次。比起蓝成霖，新上任的这一位心眼倒是不坏，是个直肠子，行动能力还不错，但是也是个不怎么听得进去别人话的主就是了。

白羽瞳一行人到的时候对方在仓库外围的临时指挥台已经搭好了，重案组组长头也不回的示意几个人去把耳麦带起来。白羽瞳走到对方身边，去看对方摊在桌子上的地图。

是一片仓库区，一共有二十八个仓库，重案组把范围缩小到了中间的十二个，集中在中间和右边的区域。整个仓库区有两个出入口，已经全被堵死了，但是对方还没有露面，现在不能确定哪几个仓库有对方的人。

“白长官，”对方队长粗略地点点头，用手在地图上画了两个圈，“根据线报，对方一共有六到十一个人，差不多在这两块地方。是个小型贩毒集团，他们老大也在，人不多，但是全部有枪，而且抓到也是死刑，多半是要硬拼。两个出口我的小队已经全部守住了，等你的人准备好我们就进去。”

“如果要我的小队帮忙，全场全权由我来指挥没问题吧。两边同时指挥这个任务完成不了。”白羽瞳的语气算不上是在商量。 

对方组长上下打量了一番白羽瞳，目光最后长久的停留在白羽瞳的右半侧，“白长官的伤都痊愈了？”

白羽瞳的右手抓在枪套上，没什么表情的看着对方组长的眼睛说，“差不多了，不劳林组长费心。”

对方漫不经心的笑了笑，移开了目光，做了个请的手势，“没什么别的意思，只不过是同事间的关心，白长官自己小心，别再为了这么个小案子伤了自己。”

“多谢关心，不过不必了。”白羽瞳深吸了一口气，咬着牙说。

展耀看着他垂下眼睛从对方身边走开，右手依旧死死抓着自己的枪套。

展耀原本在和对方的谈判专家交接，他止住了对方的话，目光跟着白羽瞳一路移动，说自己一会儿再过来。

展耀走近的时候听到白羽瞳在简短的布置任务，“王韶你去带着后门的队伍，赵富带一队人去右边，我去中间，马韩你带着他们的狙击手去找位置，仓库区视野可能有点局限，你随机应变。所有人随时沟通，明白了吗？”

“明白。”

展耀在所有人散开的时候，走到白羽瞳的身边，“我和你一起去。”

白羽瞳原本在低着头调整自己的袖箍，听着展耀的话抬起头，下意识的皱起眉头，“不行，你留在这里，我需要有人留心大局。”

“重案组的分析员会留在这里，蒋翎能收到同步影像。”

“不行，你留在这里，”白羽瞳重复了一遍，在展耀在此向开口前抢断了话语权，“我以前说过的，你去了我会分心，而现在我也不比以前。”

白羽瞳说话的时候神色和以往没什么两样，就好像以往任何一次布置任务的时候一样。但他说，现在的我也不比以前。展耀半张着嘴，他想说点什么安慰白羽瞳，他原本想说，从来没什么以前不以前，白羽瞳向来就是最好的。

但周围都是人，来来往往。人们用仰仗的眼神看向白羽瞳，特殊罪案组的组长，警局的神话，就好像只要白羽瞳在一切都会好起来。

展耀想说点什么，又偏偏一个字都发不出来。

“你留在这里，帮我看着整个行动，”展耀想安慰的人反倒不知道怎么的成了那个安慰别人的人，他把手搭在展耀的肩膀上，平稳温热，“我没事的。”

展耀抓住肩头的手，看着对方的眼睛一字一句的说，“你要回来。”

白羽瞳笑起来，整个人站在阳光下，眼睛亮的惊人，他说，“不过是个小任务，我见过比这个凶险的多的了。”

展耀留在临时指挥台的前面，看着及时影像里走在最前头的白羽瞳。白羽瞳靠在仓库外边的墙上，压低了身子，他在的区域有五个仓库要检查。右边的仓库区突然响起枪声，赵富的声音在耳机里炸开。

“全部散开，一共有几个？”

“五个，一个从后面跑了。”

“我看到嫌疑犯了，我去追，没有头目的身影。”

白羽瞳冲身边的重案组队员点了点头，他左边肩膀要比右边压的低一些，他身边只有六个人，必须分开检查。白羽瞳做了个手势，示意每一个人分散到不同的仓库门前。他把枪从枪套中拿出来，对着仓库的门。

耳机里赵富那一头还持续着追捕，他身处的仓库区却安静的没有一点声音。还有一半的帮派成员在他眼前的任意一个或者几个仓库里，其中包含了对方帮派的头目。

白羽瞳看着眼前的枪口开始小幅度的抖动，在眼下没有人有空关注他，所有人都死盯着眼前一片死寂地仓库门。

白羽瞳默不作声的做了一个深呼吸，稍稍松开了一些右手，靠左手控制着枪身。他感到背后有冷汗渗了出来，右边的肩膀无法和左边保持持平，白羽瞳强迫自己忽略胸口钢钉处随着动作传来的要折断骨头般的疼痛，强行把右边的肩膀往下放。

他感到右手的抖动因为姿势的调整变的更加剧烈，他选择忽视这一点，压低了声音，说，“听我的口号，数到三所有人一起行动。”

“三”刚脱口而出，周身瞬间充满了铁质的门撞在墙壁上的声音和此起彼伏的“不要动，警察！”

白羽瞳面前的仓库里没有开灯，漆黑一片，在阳光下待得太久的眼睛一时间无法适应黑暗。白羽瞳靠在门边，听到周围已经响起枪声和凌乱的喊叫。

他隐隐觉得有哪里他们还没有算到。

展耀眼前的屏幕上分开播放着白羽瞳带领的小队的及时影像，镜头晃的厉害，几乎分辨不清对方的行动。

“蒋翎，有没有发现对方头目？”

“给我十秒钟我还在分析，”耳麦里传来快速敲击键盘的声音，蒋翎再开口的时候声音很急促，“没有，我全部影像都分析了，没有。”

展耀看着唯一黑暗的那个摄像头，下一秒从桌子边冲了出去。他听到自己跑的太急把不知道什么东西撞倒的声音，却没来得及回头看。他冲着通讯器大喊，“白羽瞳，撤出来！”

白羽瞳已经通过展耀的对话猜了个大半，他靠着墙壁稳了稳自己的呼吸。不出意外他抽到了大奖，对方头目就在这个没开灯的仓库里，而他的队员现在也是分身乏术。

现实和电影差的总是有一些远，摄像头不会是夜视的，普通警察没有什么FBI一般神乎其技的装备，也没有人可以给他引导。白羽瞳只能祈祷对方现在和他一样，都是在黑暗中拼运气。

白羽瞳的视野里已经能分辨出一些物体的轮廓了，他贴着墙，试着往右移动了一步。枪声响的很突然，白羽瞳下意识的闪躲了一下，听着那一枪打在了自己不远地方的墙壁上。

看上去运气不算太差，至少对方也和他一样，在黑暗中没有什么优势。他听到耳机里展耀在喊他名字，白羽瞳不能回答他，一出声就会暴露自己的位置。他记得再往右走上两步会有一个被涂黑的窗户，只要敲碎让光透进来，白羽瞳可以利用那个瞬间取得优势。

白羽瞳迈出步子的时候很小心，只要有一点声音他就有可能走不出这里。抬起右手的时候几乎能听到钢钉强行固定住骨头发出的声音，白羽瞳不敢冒着把后背暴露出来的风险转身用左手去打碎窗户。他把枪换到右手，咬着后槽牙，一点点的抬起手臂猛的用枪拖击碎了玻璃窗。

碎玻璃贴着皮肉划过，白羽瞳借着在瞬间穿透进来的阳光看到对方组织的头目就站在自己左前方不到十步的地方。

突然的光线让两个人都下意识的眯起眼睛，白羽瞳看着空气中扬起来的细小灰尘。对方在同时看到他，白羽瞳看到对方手上的0.325口径的手枪。

两个人在同时抬起手。

在这种生命以秒来计算的时候，白羽瞳没有时间换手，他顺着收回手肘的姿势将枪口对准了对方的前胸。

他看着对方在枪口下露出绝望的神色，不管生前是多么大的角，在死前似乎每个人都一样。

但就在他准备摁下扳机的那一刻，白羽瞳突然发现自己的枪口大幅度的颤抖着。

他甚至没有办法对准对方前胸那种大范围的区域。

手臂上的每一块肌肉都脱离了掌控，他试着屏住了呼吸，逼迫自己稳定下来，却发现手心开始有些打滑。白羽瞳有些绝望的意识到自己没有办法控制住自己的这一部分身体作出的反应，就在他想要伸出左手的时候已经来不及了。

他看着对方看向他不受控制的右手，脸上的惊恐在瞬间转为狂喜。

对方看着他，看着他的右手，毫不掩饰的露出笑容。

枪响的时候一切都像慢镜头，白羽瞳看着对方向后倒下去，连死的时候脸上还带着那一个嘲讽的笑容。

开枪的赵富从门口冲进来，确认了下对方的脉搏，回头问白羽瞳，“白长官你没事吧？”

白羽瞳没有回答他，先前举枪的手已经放下了，白羽瞳站在原地，皱着眉头看着对方死后脸上的笑容，像是对赵富的话充耳不闻。

“白羽瞳！”展耀紧跟着进来，进门的时候几乎绊了一跤。

白羽瞳的右手还在颤抖，手上的血正顺着枪身滴到地上，还带着温度的血一滴一滴缓慢的落下，在脏的看不清颜色的地上凌乱无规律的散开。白羽瞳却像是什么都没感觉到的站在原地，任由身边的人来来回回的走动。

有人不小心撞到了白羽瞳的肩膀，白羽瞳踉跄了一下，展耀从人群中冲上去抓他的手臂，“你要去包扎一下。”

白羽瞳这才缓慢的回过头看了展耀一眼，他的动作极慢，转过脸的时候目光对着展耀，但眼睛里面什么都没有。

然后他用另一只手抓住了展耀的手背，缓慢的抽出了自己的右手。

tbc


	6. 06

06  
展耀看着白羽瞳走出仓库，仰着头，脊背挺的笔直。

有人在展耀旁边喊他的名字，展耀回过头，半心半意地说，“稍等一下，我还有点事要办，我的队员会先接手。”

行动很成功，除了就地击毙的头目，其余的帮派成员都一网打尽了。归根结底还是算重案组的案子，周围都沉浸在一股喜气洋洋的氛围里，展耀看到重案组的组长已经一只手搭着他副手的肩膀，另一只手胡乱的比划着什么。

破了案子，大功一件，好像不开心的才是傻子。路上不时有人和展耀说“干得漂亮”，展耀根本没去看是谁，只是机械的冲着声音的方向说“谢谢”。

走了好一会儿还没看见白羽瞳，展耀抓着一个路过的警员问，“见到白羽瞳了吗？”

对方摇摇头，一连好几个都是这样，直到最后在一边清点装备的警员听说展耀在找人，用手指了指场外的方向，说，“白长官在救护车那边。”

救护车在场外，这次几乎没有什么受伤的警员，一旦出了仓库区四周就显得很安静。展耀远远的就看到停在路边的救护车，后车厢打开着，白羽瞳坐在边上，有医生在一边处理他手上的伤口。

展耀站得很远只能看到对方轮廓，周围太过安静了，他突然就有些畏惧上前去。他想或许白羽瞳从刚刚开始就表示想要自己一个人，他却又不忍心让他一个人。

他走过去的时候白羽瞳没有抬头，展耀问医生，“怎么样？”

“没什么大问题，只是皮外伤，做了简单的清理和止血。不过伤口需要缝合，还是要去医院，看一下有没有玻璃残渣。”

“谢谢，方便的话可以让我们单独聊一下吗？”

医生点了点头拿着救急用的医疗箱离开了，展耀在医生原本的位置上坐了下来。白羽瞳的右手上再次被绕了好几圈纱布，正安安稳稳地放在自己的膝盖上。他披着一块亮橘色的毯子看着展耀坐下，看上去比刚刚在仓库里的时候要好上一些，至少抬眼看向展耀的时候像个会呼吸的活人。

展耀把刚刚带出来的白羽瞳的外套放在自己的腿上，伸手想去摸白羽瞳裹着绷带的手，又害怕对方会疼痛，于是只是用了虚劲搭着白羽瞳的指尖。

“你还好吗？”展耀的膝盖抵着白羽瞳的，放柔了声音问他。

白羽瞳垂着眼睛笑了一声，发出的声音却有些嘶哑，于是他清了清嗓子，“你听到了，皮外伤而已。”

“我不是问这个。”

展耀看着白羽瞳，白羽瞳的脸边还有车祸中留下的伤口浅浅的疤，比肤色要深一些，细细长长的一条。

白羽瞳重新抬起眼睛，展耀在里面看到破碎的光，他在开口时声音带着同样程度的破碎，他说，“我试过了，不是吗？”

展耀几乎有落泪的冲动，但他只是飞快的眨了几下眼，伸手把白羽瞳肩膀上滑落的毯子往上拉了拉，“我知道，小白，我知道。”

白羽瞳重新低下头笑起来，肩膀小幅度的抖动着，展耀不得不再次拉住毯子的边缘，“你知道的吧，这是给受害者用的毯子。”

“这只是一条毯子。”展耀终于将手小心翼翼的覆在白羽瞳冰凉的手背上。

白羽瞳的右手一共缝了七针，医生说运气很好，没有伤到神经，正常来说两周就能恢复。

离开医院的时候白羽瞳看着自己手上的绷带，在被允许的范围内活动了一下手指，对身边的展耀说，“这个感觉有点熟悉。”

展耀短暂的闭了闭眼，“回家吧。”

中午的时候展耀没找到白羽瞳，他问路过的王韶，“你看见白羽瞳了没？”

“没啊，上厕所去了吧？”

展耀再想起来的时候已经是快一个小时之后了，白羽瞳还是没在办公室。展耀用手上的纸卷敲了敲往嘴里塞小饼干的王韶，“白羽瞳回来过没有？”

“没有诶，展博士你有事找他啊？”

刚从门口进来还在扎头发的马韩听到对话后伸头过来说，“白长官在射击室那里，我刚刚回来的时候看到了。”

展耀刚进门就听到枪响，连续不断的十下。白羽瞳站在最里面的射击位，展耀站在墙边看着他的背影。白羽瞳微微侧着身，身姿挺拔，左手握枪平举着，后背的衬衫被持枪的姿势绷的可以看出肌肉的轮廓。

白羽瞳呼吸平稳，在弹夹击空后依然保持着射击的姿势，平稳没有一丝颤抖。

十发十环。

展耀看着白羽瞳换了一张靶，枪还平放在桌面上，白羽瞳看着五十米外的靶纸一动不动。

一时间展耀有一种恍惚看到从前那个意气风发的白羽瞳的错觉，那个能在夜色中一发击中五十米开外的狙击手眉心的白羽瞳，那个教他如何在用枪时调整呼吸的白羽瞳。

然后白羽瞳举起右手，展耀看着他的右手从纹丝不动到细微的颤抖起来，然后白羽瞳毅然决然的开出第一枪。

展耀想闭眼，又逼迫自己看向白羽瞳。

每开一枪右手就肉眼可见的加剧一分颤抖，展耀一声一声地数到十，枪几乎快要滑落，白羽瞳却倔强的维持着一开始的姿势。

展耀走上前去，站在白羽瞳的身边，握住对方的手腕一点点的往下压。他听到白羽瞳在他耳边慌张凌乱的呼吸声，展耀引导着白羽瞳的手重新落回身侧后从对方手里取下了枪。

“呼吸。”展耀说。

白羽瞳闭了闭眼睛，展耀将手放在对方的肩胛骨上，感受着对方一次比一次平稳下来的呼吸，他轻轻拍了拍白羽瞳的后背。

白羽瞳摁下了桌上的按钮，展耀看到移上前的靶纸上只有两个弹孔，一个两环，一个已经出了一环打在白板上。

展耀没有说话，只是依旧将手放在白羽瞳的后背上。

“有人我问下一次还是不是亲自带队。”白羽瞳看着靶纸轻飘飘的说。

“你怎么说？”

“我说我不知道。”白羽瞳转向展耀，抽出对方手里的枪，别到自己腰上的枪套里，“我骗他了。”

“为什么这么说？”展耀的声音里带着一种近乎冷酷的冷静。

“因为我知道，”白羽瞳冲他弯了弯眼睛，“我不会再带队了。”

“为什么这么说？”展耀还是重复这句话。

“已经过去三个月了，”白羽瞳抬起他的右手给展耀看，那细微又无法被忽视的颤抖，“我们都知道不是吗。”

“你不知道。”展耀一把抓住对方还缠着绷带的手的手腕，他这才看到绷带下隐隐渗透出来的血迹，他急躁的打断白羽瞳，“我也不知道，没有人知道，只是三个月而已白羽瞳，你就要放弃？”

“我没有要放弃，我只是面对现实。你不能一直瞒下去的，展耀，总有一天所有人都会知道我已经不能带队了。只有左手是远远不够的，我们都试过了。”

“不会，没有人会。”展耀一字一顿的说，“这一次你必须信我。”

tbc


	7. 07

07

展耀做了一个梦，梦里一片漆黑，他仓惶回头的时候看到白羽瞳站在黑暗的中心。白羽瞳站的地方是唯一的光源，白羽瞳站在那里看向他的方向，右手抓着他的配枪，双腿微微分开站，一个标准的射击的姿势。

白羽瞳面上没有一点表情，空洞的让人害怕。他慢慢的抬起他的右手，展耀清晰地看到枪口的形状，在这个理应颤抖的情形下展耀却心下一片平静。他丝毫没有害怕的感觉，甚至后知后觉的发现自己在微笑。

然后他看着白羽瞳持枪的手毫无预兆的开始颤抖起来，从一开始几乎不可见的颤抖，到枪从对方的掌中滑落。白羽瞳面具般的表情突然裂了缝，而展耀在瞬间被恐惧夺去呼吸。他看着白羽瞳抱着自己的右臂，缓慢的弯下腰，脸上有显而易见的痛苦。

而那些痛苦织成细密的网，白羽瞳在网的中心像绝望挣扎的飞虫。展耀伸出手喊着他的名字向他跑过去，光却渐渐的暗下去，白羽瞳在展耀的手就要触摸到他的衣角的前一秒消失在黑暗里。  
展耀猛的睁开眼，窗帘没有完全合上，有光在天花板上形成光路怪异的形状。

他感到自己正张着嘴，恐惧依然厚重的压在他的唇舌上，展耀长出了一口气，将头重新埋回枕头里。

他不曾畏惧过死亡，却极其畏惧太阳熄灭光芒的那一个瞬间。

展耀有一份白羽瞳复健的时间表，得到的手法既不光彩又不合法，展耀撑着下巴看着这张表，最后抓起自己的外套往外走。

已经到了最冷的时候了，呼出的气都凝成白色的水雾。展耀抬起头看着医院灰扑扑的大楼，呢大衣挡不住吹过来的风，所有的行人都步履匆匆。但展耀偏偏就像脚底生了根，他看着医院的门口却迈不动步子。

他在想他究竟来了几次这家医院，能让他几乎熟悉这个医院的每一层。

那一间屋子里就只有白羽瞳和他的医生，白羽瞳坐在桌边，袖子挽到了手肘上。展耀查过臂丛神经受损的康复过程，需要药物，外部治疗和康复训练。有很多乐观的病例，什么配合治疗两个月就能恢复到执行外科手术的标准。

展耀站在门边不易被察觉的角落里，白羽瞳看上去比之前要瘦一些，医生不让他进行太强度的锻炼，尤其是要用到手臂的那一些，白羽瞳都遵从了。

从前的白羽瞳连拆线都能忘了时间，后续的换药更是要展耀站在一边三番五次的提醒才勉勉强强的去一次医院。只有这一次白羽瞳格外的听话，吃药，物理治疗，白羽瞳全都照做了。

那些被白羽瞳忽视的伤口全都无一例外的好了起来，唯独这一次是个例外。

展耀曾经也想过，不就是手抖，真的好不起来又怎么样。这甚至都不是什么太过剧烈的手抖，白羽瞳日常的抓举根本没有问题，只是太过集中注意力的时候会有些颤抖罢了，就和常人害怕时候的颤抖没什么两样。

但他知道这不一样，白羽瞳出身在警察世家，并且是最好的那一个。自从展耀有记忆的时候白羽瞳就想做一个警察，他走的每一步都在为了这一个目标努力。但不管你有多么丰富的经验或者多么敏锐的直觉，一旦你不能够再出外勤，就失去了大半的价值。

他被多少人奉为神明就有多少人在暗处希望他跌落。

对于展耀而言，白羽瞳不是警察后还会是很多别的角色，但他不知道对于白羽瞳而言，不是警察后他还会是什么。

医生递给了白羽瞳一个类似西洋棋盘的东西，正方形的格子，旁边有两排长的像是筹码的圆形塑料片，每一个都能刚好符合一个格子的大小。对于正常人而言都可以很轻松的把圆片对准每一个方格，简单的好像幼儿园下午会给孩子打发时间的无聊玩具。

可白羽瞳拿起圆片的时候几乎带着虔诚的态度，放下的时候小心的让圆片落在方块的正中。一个很简单的动作，白羽瞳却做的很慢，他的左手握成拳放在一边的桌面上克制着不去触碰棋盘，目光自始自终都落在眼前的动作上。

头几个很顺利，右手几乎没有颤抖，第五个时候白羽瞳觉得手臂有一些酸，他知道这个感觉会带来怎么样的后续结果。他咬着牙，圆片落下的时候他细微的抖了一抖，但依旧落在了格子里。  
一边的医生问他需不需要暂停一下，他摇了摇头。

白羽瞳在拿起第六个的时候不自觉的屏住了呼吸，薄薄的圆片几乎无法停留在指尖。细微的颤抖被纤薄的塑料片无数倍的放大，原本还不算剧烈的颤抖在瞬间变的让人难以忽视。

塑料片落下的时候白羽瞳手臂上的神经不可抑制的跳动了一下，原本排列整齐的圆片一下子被顶出了方格的边界。红色的圆片在黑白色的棋盘上歪七扭八的格外刺目，活像一张咧开嘴的笑容。

白羽瞳没有再做什么动作，只是盯着那红色排列出来的曲线出神，就在展耀以为他要重新开始的时候他突然猛地将棋盘挥到了地上。

塑料的尖角磕在手背上划出一道浅白色的印记，白羽瞳方才像如梦初醒般站起身，脸上的懊悔明显的刺眼。

复健室的地上铺着地毯，塑料落地的时候几乎没有声音，只有那些圆片蹦跳着滚远。白羽瞳连声说“不好意思”，然后蹲下身去捡那些散落的塑料片，然而圆形的塑料片从他的指尖滑落，一次，两次。

在第三次的时候医生跟着蹲下身来，微笑着说，“没关系，我来吧。”

白羽瞳一直低着头，垂下来的刘海让展耀看不见他的脸，但他看着白羽瞳一动不动的蹲在那儿，他突然就没了继续看下去的勇气。

他想走进去，告诉白羽瞳没关系，这种事情一次不行就两次，两次不行就三次，他们都还有的是时间。

但展耀又偏偏清楚的不得了白羽瞳不想他来的原因，曾经的神明如今却无法完成一个五岁孩子就能轻易做到的事情，他不能亲手脱下白羽瞳用自尊筑起的盔甲，看着他在他面前落成一盘散沙。

展耀在门边的椅子上坐下，他还是一如既往的讨厌医院走廊上的座椅，眼下却有没有力气去任何别的地方。

医生推门出来的时候看到一边的展耀，他回头看了一眼，把门在身后合上。

“展博士。”医生和他打招呼。

展耀有些疲惫的笑了笑，明明什么都没做的人却累的连开口的力气都没有。

医生站在他面前，过了好一会儿开口说，“按照规定我们不能告诉您白长官的病情。”

“我理解。”

“但是有的时候可能破例一下也没有太大的关系，”医生温和的止住了展耀的话，“从片子来看白长官的神经生长情况其实是很理想的，但是您刚刚也看到了，恢复训练的过程并不是很理想。”

展耀有些疑惑的看向对方。

对方又是礼貌的笑了一笑，“白长官没有看到您，我是这么觉得的。不过您方便的话也适当和白长官提一个醒，神经有发炎的迹象，还是不要把自己逼的太紧了，过度训练弊大于利。”

“他恢复的可能性大吗？”展耀最终还是问出了这一句。

“就像我说的，从医学的角度而言，还是很乐观的。”

展耀在对方离开后重新看向屋内的白羽瞳，对方还是坐在那儿，手里什么也没有。展耀看了他好一会儿， 两个人都一动不动，最后还是展耀率先回了头快步走向出口。

tbc


	8. 08

08

流言这种东西永远没有人知道究竟是从哪里起来的。

没有人敢当着当事人的面造次，但背地里总是宛如淬毒的藤蔓般顺着每一次开口的风疯长。

王韶是第一个听到的，他在角落里的打印机打印会议的资料。所有的单位都有这个弊病，打印机总喜欢被放在视觉的死角，王韶出来的时候没带手机，有点无聊的看着一张张A4纸被飞快的吐出来。

就是在这个时候他听着有人在外头闲聊，年轻女性的声音，语气里带着八卦的味道。王韶本来也没想着要听，直到他听到白羽瞳的名字。

“听说SCI的组长，很帅的那个，白羽瞳，之前出事了？”

“诶哟那都好几个月前了，车祸嘛，你才知道啊？”

“不是，他们说他最近都不出外勤了，估计是有后遗症还是怎么的，估计做不了多久组长了。”

“谁说的啊？”

“那不出外勤肯定是有原因的嘛，不然好端端的怎么就开始坐办公室了。”

“也是，那怪可惜的，我之前还……”

对方的话没有说完，打印机发出任务结束的提示音。王韶听到脚步远去的声音，却依旧站在角落里一动不动，也不去拿接收盘里的那一叠纸。

王韶抱着那一叠纸刚跨进门的时候赵富就在老远喊，“你去美国打印啊？”

马韩回头看了一眼王韶，有些惊讶的开口，“哟怎么了啊？脸色这么差？”

王韶抱着那一叠纸，有些游离的开口，“他们说，白长官做不了多久组长了。”

“什么东西？”赵富也站起来了，“你不是去打印的吗？”

“他们说白长官可能因为车祸留下后遗症了。”

“谁说的？重案组那帮孙子？”赵富说着就开始撸袖子，“一帮狗嘴里吐不出象牙的玩意儿，我和你说他们……”

“那白长官为什么不出外勤了？”王韶打断他，声音大的惊人。

一屋子的人突然没了声音，所有人都像是想试着回答，马韩甚至张了张嘴但是没有发出声音。然后就看着蒋翎突然有些惊恐的看了门口一眼，小幅度的用胳膊肘推了推身边的马韩。

剩下的几个人顺着蒋翎目光的方向看过去，白羽瞳和展耀就站在门口。没有人知道两个人是什么时候来的，白羽瞳抓着门把手，脸上带着细微的震惊，目光在几个人中间来回扫视。

“白长官我……”

王韶的话没有说完，白羽瞳收回了目光，径直从四个人身边穿过去，进了自己的办公室。

一时间又回到了不久前尴尬的沉默里，只是这一次不安明显的浮现在四个人身上。没有人敢去看还站在门口的展耀，只听着在过分安静的空气里玻璃门重新合上的声音。展耀走到中间的空地上，他就站在那里，也不开口说话。

展耀没有要走的意思，几个人你看我我看你的看了几个回合后马韩突如其来的开口了。

“展博士，我们不是那个意思。”

“哪个意思？”展耀丝毫没有要给人台阶下，连开口都是咄咄逼人的架势，好像一下子回到他刚来SCI那会儿。

于是又没有人说话了，没人敢惹气头上的展耀，以前连白羽瞳都不怎么敢在展耀生气的时候和他对着来，剩下的这四个更加是没有这个胆子。

不知道过了多久展耀才重新开口，这次语气缓和了许多，“我知道你们的顾虑，我也知道这是合理的，但是白羽瞳需要时间。白羽瞳跟你们的时间比我跟你们的时间要长，你们应该信任他。”

“我们信任白长官，这么多年下来了白长官是什么样的人我们都清楚，SCI只能有他一个组长。”王韶突然开口了，“但是我们也想白长官能信任我们，不管出了什么事我们一起扛。”

“不管出了什么事，白长官都是白长官。”一直没出声的蒋翎接的很是坚决。

展耀看了四个人好一会儿，最后微微笑了笑，“我想白羽瞳有一个很好的队伍。”

“也是您的队伍。”赵富冲他露出一个有些憨厚的笑容，被一边的马韩踩了一脚。

展耀进去的时候白羽瞳坐在桌子后面看着桌上摊开的一叠文件，展耀走到他身边一把合上了那一叠文件，自己坐到了桌子上。

白羽瞳靠到了自己的椅背上，展耀用脚踩着椅子的扶手给椅子转了个方向，让白羽瞳面向着自己。展耀坐在桌子上要比对方高一些，他微微弯下腰，脚尖抵着白羽瞳的小腿。

“你有一个很好的小队。”展耀开口的时候语气柔和的像是诱哄。

“我们有一个很好的小队。”

“还真是你带出来的人，说的话都一样。”展耀忍不住微笑起来，“他们只是担心你，又不知道怎么说。”

“我知道，”白羽瞳叹了一口气，“但还能瞒多久？一个星期？一个月？我不能不去现场，展耀，但我又不能去现场。所有人都在看，只是迟早的事罢了。”

展耀看着他不说话，白羽瞳看起来和以前几乎一模一样，除了看向他的时候眼底有几乎不可见的哀伤。

“那如果我去呢？”展耀说这句话的时候轻的就快要听不见了。

“什么意思？”白羽瞳隐隐觉得有些不太对劲，一下子坐直了身子。

“去现场的时候，我跟着队伍，你留在指挥处。”

“不可能，”原本安安静静的人一下子吼起来，“展耀我告诉你想都别想。”

展耀却仿佛没听见的继续往下说，“我之前就通过了所有的考试，跟现场是理所当然的。我以前也和你一起做过先行队伍，组长掌控全局，副组长做先行队伍是很正常的事，没有人能说什么。”

“这不一样，我告诉你你趁早给我断了这个念头，我他妈宁可不做这个组长也不会让你拿枪去做先行队伍。”白羽瞳猛地站起身拍在桌子上，胸口起伏的厉害。

展耀扬起头看他，露出一个称得上乖巧的笑容，他说，“你不做组长我就不做副组长，白羽瞳你自己选。”

tbc


	9. 09

09

自从那次谈话之后白羽瞳就开始不搭理展耀了。

没到之前图西那次水火不相容的地步，两个人还是能在同一个空间里，平和的谈论工作上的事情，但除此之外白羽瞳都在避着展耀。白羽瞳不和他一起上下班，假装自己看不见王韶桌子对面的展耀，也不和对方吃饭。

展耀倒还是和平时没什么区别，结果显得白羽瞳像是单方面怄气的小孩子。

王韶偷偷的问展耀，“白长官还生气呢？”

“没生气，他就那脾气”展耀看了一眼对方的办公室门，添了一句，“最近不管有什么任务必须先告诉我，知道了没？”

王韶挠了挠头，“这……”

“不然头一个精神分裂了你。”展耀冲他和善的笑了笑。

也是挺奇怪的，几个组员敢和白羽瞳唱反调，但就是没人敢不听展耀的。赵富抓着还没来得及放下的电话筒说，“展博士，重案组的谈判破裂了。”

展耀去敲白羽瞳的门，但没等对方回答就推开了。白羽瞳有些不解的看着展耀，像是不明白他为什么会敲门。

展耀抓着门把手说，“走了，重案组的案子，我们接手了，具体事情我路上和你说。”

“展耀。”白羽瞳站在原地喊他。

“我上次就和你说过了，记得吗？你没做选择，所以还是按照我的方案来。”展耀头也不回，“走吧。”

白羽瞳出来的时候还是穿着以往出任务的装备，展耀看了一眼他腋下的枪套，最后也没有对此说什么。只是在踩下油门的时候和白羽瞳简单讲述了一下谈判组搞砸的案子。连环抢劫案，重案组摸着线索过去的时候对方狗急跳墙的封锁了店，劫持了店内的三个员工当人质。

展耀解开安全带的时候被白羽瞳一把摁住了手。白羽瞳用的力气很大，摁在展耀的指骨上有些隐隐作痛，指腹的枪茧磨蹭着对方手背的皮肤。

展耀放松了摁在安全扣上的手指，白羽瞳看着挡风玻璃，开口的语调却不像连着生气了好几天的人，“你知道我不会让你去做先行队伍的吧？”

“我想过这个可能性。”

“你唯一开过枪的地方是靶场，展耀，这和案发现场是不一样的。靶子是死的，人是活的，一个闪失，倒下的不知道会是谁。”

“我和你可去了不少案发现场了。”

“但我没有让你开过枪，”白羽瞳回过头看着他，车外所有的队员小跑着整理通讯装备，白羽瞳却依旧说的不紧不慢，“展耀，我信任我的队员，他们会尽一切可能保你平安，但他们不会阻拦你开枪。我记得每一个我亲手杀死的人，每一个，我说服自己这都是我能做的最好的，但我不想你需要说服你自己。”

展耀愣了好一会儿，最终将另一只手叠在了白羽瞳的手背上，“放心，有你在呢，不是吗。”

展耀用的还是之前白羽瞳给他的那把柯尔特，比统一的配枪轻便一些。白羽瞳在一边盯着展耀做他的装备检查，连防弹衣的扣子都仔仔细细重新检查过。

“我和你一起去。”白羽瞳在看着展耀把枪别进枪套里的时候说。

“不行，我们说好的，你留在指挥台。”展耀一把拍掉了白羽瞳握在自己配枪上的手，又放软了声音安慰他，“只是谈判，我做过很多次了，赵富和马韩会从后面绕过去，和以前一模一样。”

白羽瞳原本正低着头，听到这里抬起脸来看着展耀的眼睛，一字一句的说，“不一样，我不在。”

白羽瞳看着他，神色认真，展耀再一次在对方的眼睛里看到曾经的那二十几年时光留下的自己的剪影。他突然觉得自己似乎很久没有在对方的眼睛里看见过这般漫长时光，像是自从车祸过后他就有些畏惧再去看白羽瞳的眼睛。

他在那个瞬间意识到他其实一直以来都比白羽瞳更为害怕，他害怕看向对方的眼睛的时候，里面的破碎会是他无法再度拼凑的程度。白羽瞳是他存在的印记，展耀的整一个人生，都在白羽瞳的身上留下痕迹。

如果白羽瞳破碎，连带着破碎的将会是展耀至今为止走过的经历过的所有。

而展耀一直不敢承认这种恐惧，就好像只要他坚信着一切都会好起来，事情就真的会这么发展一样。

直到他再一次的看到白羽瞳的眼睛。

白羽瞳的脸上还是带着那道浅浅的疤，明显的宣告着那场意外。所有人都在感叹那道疤痕，说的那像是中世纪油画上的刮痕般令人扼腕。

展耀却不这么觉得。

因为白羽瞳看向你的时候，眼中的风景远远胜过那万千赞叹。

“展耀？”白羽瞳见展耀定定的看着他不说话，有些担心的出声喊他。

下一秒展耀猛的伸出手，抓住白羽瞳的肩膀撞到对方怀里。白羽瞳下意识的伸出手环住对方，展耀用的力气太大，扣在白羽瞳肩胛上的手指几乎要嵌入血肉。

白羽瞳一下一下的顺着对方的后背，问，“怎么了？”

展耀把头埋在白羽瞳的颈窝里，深吸了一口气，洗涤剂混着白羽瞳古龙水的味道充满了整个鼻腔，他说，“你等我回来。”

白羽瞳有些不明所以的追问，“你确定你没事？展耀你不要吓我啊。”

展耀欲盖弥彰地在对方后背上大力拍了两下，拉开了距离。

整一个行动进行的几乎比展耀预想的还要顺利，在展耀站在正门外拿着扩音器和劫匪进行谈判的时候赵富和马韩成功的从侧门摸了进去。原本也是狗急跳墙才扣押人质的劫匪几乎在瞬间慌了神，剩下的那一个从正门冲出来举起枪的时候被展耀身边的特警一枪击中肩膀。

前前后后不过四十分钟，直到听赵富在耳机里说“全部人质解救完毕”，展耀这才发现自己一直提着一口气。

他不是没有独自参加过行动，在没有加入SCI之前他和不同的小队搭档过，他经历过许多命悬一线的场景，他几乎没有恐惧过。

在选择这一个职业前展耀就做好了一切的心理准备，但他无法想象如果这次行动出了任何差错，而白羽瞳要在监视器里看到这一切的样子。

他太过了解白羽瞳，他知道对方会将一切的差错背到自己的肩上，直到他再也无法挺直脊背行走的那一刻。

但行动很成功，他听到周围的恭维声，然后他回头往指挥台的方向走。

白羽瞳就站在人群里，依旧是整装待发的样子。他看着展耀向他走来，那样的意气风发，宛如一个永不败的神话。

于是白羽瞳在人群中微笑起来，宛如济济众生中的一个。

tbc


	10. 10

10

展耀不知道白羽瞳什么时候离开的。

白羽瞳和他一起回了SCI，但等他从文书中脱身的时候白羽瞳已经不见了。展耀看了看对面墙上的钟，八点不到十分。整个办公室里只剩下了他一个人，展耀看了看还差一个结尾的报告，抓起自己放在一边的外套也站起了身子。

展耀在自己家楼下站了几分钟，最后重新回过身往另一个方向走去。白羽瞳的宿舍步行过去不过五分钟的距离，展耀站在下面一层一层的往上数，白羽瞳客厅位置的窗户里透出暖黄色的光。

展耀摸到自己公文包里白羽瞳家的钥匙，是很久以前白羽瞳丢给他的，展耀抓着那把钥匙在门口站了好一会儿，直到冰凉的金属也染上了温热的温度。展耀松开手，钥匙重新掉回了公文包的底部，转而伸手摁响了门铃。

白羽瞳开门的时候看到门口站着的展耀有一瞬间的惊讶，但他很快的收起了那点惊讶，侧身让展耀进来。展耀不太去白羽瞳家，一般都是白羽瞳去他那里，甚至变成了一种不明说的默契。不忙的时候白羽瞳一周有半周的时候都在展耀那里。

他们下班顺带着买菜，白羽瞳回去做饭，两个人窝在沙发上做各自的事情或者一起看一本电影。有的时候白羽瞳就干脆在展耀那里过夜，白羽瞳所有的生活所需品在展耀家都有备份，连各个季节的衣服都有几套。

“你怎么来了？”白羽瞳给展耀找了个杯子出来，从一边的水壶里倒了半杯水给他。

“没事我不能来？”展耀站在客厅里把刚刚脱下来的外套丢在对方的沙发背上。

白羽瞳走过来把水递给他，触碰到对方的手指的时候白羽瞳皱了皱眉毛，“怎么这么冷？你走过来的？”

“五分钟，不走过来我怎么过来？”

杯子里的水的温度透过杯壁传到展耀的掌心，白羽瞳将手覆在展耀的手背上。室内开着暖气，白羽瞳的手心温度很高，像是个小火炉。展耀有些意外的发现覆盖在自己手背上的手十分的平稳，这让他不自觉的微笑起来。

“笑什么？”白羽瞳在下一秒抽身离开，转身重新去了厨房。

“没什么。”展耀亦步亦趋地跟着对方走。

“是不是还没吃饭？”白羽瞳也不等展耀回答就从冰箱里拿了把青菜出来，“煮面？”

“行啊。”展耀靠着流理台，偏过头去看白羽瞳的动作。

白羽瞳正低着头专心的洗手里那把青菜，展耀看着他切菜，烧水，下锅，只有下面的时候右手轻微的抖了一抖。展耀就抱着那杯水站在旁边看着，直到手里的水一点点凉掉也没换位置。

他知道白羽瞳没注意到自己右手的情况，恢复到后期心理因素也是占了很大的比重，其实只要白羽瞳不去想它，右手就不会抖得这么厉害。但展耀知道这说出来根本就是强人所难，他就干脆不张嘴。

白羽瞳冲着刚起锅的面努了努嘴，“你自己端出去。”

白羽瞳坐在一边的椅子上看着展耀，不说话，也没有去做别的事情，就只是坐在一边看着他。白羽瞳不说话的时候看起来有点凶，展耀却偏偏喜欢他这个样子，因为他知道在那颗表象下跳动着的心脏，带着温暖的热度。

但今天的白羽瞳看起来又有那么些不太一样，他看着展耀，目光里有一种太过明显的哀伤。像是他会坐在那里无端的落下泪来，但展耀又知道他不会。

展耀知道很多关于白羽瞳的事情，白羽瞳一句话说两个字他都能把剩下的补全，但他如今又觉得可能不完全是这样。

他之前以为白羽瞳在出院后会不满，会愤怒，会在任何一件鸡毛蒜皮的事情上失去理智。像任何一个常人那样在毫不相关的地方发泄自己的痛苦，很无谓，但又会被所有人理解。

但白羽瞳就是没有，以前会因为一个指挥权吵的全局上下不得安宁的人，这几个月来规矩的像是换了一个人。

白羽瞳按照正常的时间表上下班，写报告，去医院复查。他不和别人吵架，在听到流言的时候也只是别过头去。他变的比展耀都要好脾气上几分，他甚至没有和展耀抱怨过他的右手。

白羽瞳表现的太过正常，以至于展耀一直担心他绷的太紧而在某一天毫无预兆的断掉。

现在白羽瞳就只是看着他，展耀听到那根弦发出尖锐的声音。

展耀将吃完的碗往桌子中间推了一推，他转向白羽瞳，问，“怎么了小白？”

“医生说我可以不用去医院了。”白羽瞳依旧那样看着展耀，语气却带着截然相反的轻快。

“为什么？”

“已经没有什么太多他们能做的了，后续不过是一些基础的康复动作，然后看我自己的恢复程度如何。”

白羽瞳的右手平稳的放在桌面上，暖黄色的光将每一道掌纹都照的格外清晰。展耀伸手，指尖轻轻触碰着白羽瞳手上的茧，比周边的皮肤都要粗糙一些，带着时间的触感。

“你感觉怎么样？”

“老实说，我不知道。”白羽瞳没有移动他的手，他看着展耀，微微笑了笑，“但我觉得已经无所谓了。”

展耀一下子僵住了动作，有些惊慌的对上白羽瞳的视线。

白羽瞳合起了手，掌中抓着展耀的小半只手，语气还是温温和和的，像是展耀才是需要被安抚的那个人，他说，“我之前一直怕好不了，但是我现在觉得无所谓了。”

“我一出生大概就是要当警察的，我没有不满，我觉得这很好。我喜欢这个工作，所以我试着做到最好。我杀过不少人，我救的更多，可我不想救你，展耀，我从不想让你陷入一个要被营救的境地里。”

展耀看着白羽瞳，他一个字都发不出来，他感到两个人相握的手在微微颤抖着，但他一时间分不清楚究竟是他在发抖还是白羽瞳。

而白羽瞳松开了他的手，他站起身，展耀扬起头看他，眼睛被灯光刺的有些痛。

白羽瞳的脸半是光亮半是黑暗，他说，“但我忘了你其实才是救人的那一个，展耀，我看到你从那里走回来，我意识到我错了，其实有没有我都一样。你早就是保护别人的那一个了。”

“小白……”展耀哑着嗓子喊他，却依旧不知道自己该说什么。

他站起身，白羽瞳还在微笑着，眼眶却是红的。

展耀后知后觉的想，白羽瞳最近总是在笑，就好像除了笑以外他也不知道该做些什么。

白羽瞳再开口的时候展耀听着他有些颤抖的吸气声，白羽瞳的声音带着不可察觉的颤抖，他突兀的说，“时间不早了。”

展耀看着他，两个人站的很近，白羽瞳的呼吸落在他的鼻尖，仿佛一伸手就能拥抱，展耀却一动都不敢动。

展耀手臂上挂着自己的大衣，在拉开门的那一个瞬间转过身对门另一边的白羽瞳说，“明天见？”

“好，”白羽瞳笑着点了点头，“明天见。”

展耀看着门被合上，金属锁扣发出轻响，他却没有动。他背过身去，靠着门，听到门另一边传来的被压的很低的抽泣声。

断断续续的，隔着厚重的金属而变的有些不真切。

展耀闭上眼，向后仰着头，直到后脑抵着门。他听着有东西顺着金属的门一路的下滑，于是他也跟着一点一点坐下身。

他听着抽泣声一点点的放大，变成困兽般的哀鸣。

他听着每一次尾音嘶哑的撕扯着空气，直到连空气都带着锯齿的边缘，一下一下的切割着周边的一切。

他听着哀鸣再度转回呜咽，每一声都因为用尽全力而支离破碎。

展耀伸手，用掌心贴着冰冷的金属，连呼吸都变的谨慎。他用了全部的力气克制自己伸手去拿那把钥匙，他想他还是太过于了解白羽瞳，所以他只是坐在冰冷的走道里，靠着一扇金属门。

四周都是冷的，展耀坐在那里，几乎都要想不起这个冬季究竟过了几个月。

tbc


	11. 11

11

展耀开门开的毫无预兆。

白羽瞳还坐在门边，身后的门被突然拉开，他条件反射的往前一扑跪在大理石的地上，有些错愕的抬起头看看向展耀。

“你没走？”白羽瞳皱起眉毛看向他，眼睛边上的泪痕被黄色的灯光照的微微的亮。

展耀连看都没看他一眼，抓着对方的胳膊就把人从地上拖起来。展耀下了狠劲，白羽瞳被拽的差点一个踉跄。

“你干嘛？”白羽瞳被展耀猛的一下搞的有些冒火，但展耀依旧看都不看他，抓着对方手臂直直的往前走，一下子伸手把白羽瞳甩到了沙发上。

白羽瞳跌坐下去的时候膝盖一把撞在了玻璃茶几上，白羽瞳还没来得及抽气，就看着展耀把手臂上的大衣甩在了一边的单人沙发上。

靛蓝色的毛呢大衣在沙发上皱成一团，展耀看起来毫不在乎。他面对着白羽瞳站在他腿边，光从他背后打下来，反倒有点看不清他脸上的表情。白羽瞳想站起来，又一把被摁了回去。

然后展耀开始解他的西装外套，再是领带，动作快到几乎称得上粗暴的地步。他把它们全都扯了下来，扔在了毛呢大衣的上头，看上去毫不心疼。

白羽瞳在展耀把自己的衬衫下摆从西裤里拽出来的时候又问了一次，“你干嘛？”

千载难逢的带着点慌乱的意味。

展耀扬了扬下巴，利落的抬腿跨坐在了白羽瞳的大腿上。白羽瞳整个人差点跳起来，又怕掀翻坐在腿上的展耀，结果动作变成了意味不明的抖动，引得展耀有些不满的伸手摁在了对方的下腹上。

暖气开的很足，白羽瞳只穿了一件薄薄的短袖，隔着衣料能感受到对方因为紧张而绷紧的肌肉线条。展耀缓慢的移动着手指，顺着对方腹部的线条往下移动。展耀的手移动的很慢，隔着布料带着点瘙痒的感觉，那一阵瘙痒又很快化为热度直直地往更下面的地方传去。

他听到白羽瞳不自觉的开始吸气，手掌下的肌肉绷的隔着衣服都能看出线条，直到手掌触碰到白羽瞳的裤腰展耀才停下了动作。

“你不是恨手抖吗？”展耀冲他勾了勾嘴角，“我帮你治。”

白羽瞳看着他，睁圆了眼睛，眼睛还红着，旁边带着没干透的泪痕，坐在那里惊恐的像是什么要被人霸王硬上弓的良家妇女。

“展耀你要干什么？”

“只要你不专心在你的右手上它就不会抖。”原本坐在靠近膝盖部位的人开始往前移，展耀的手还是放在白羽瞳的裤腰上，另一只手将将撑着对方的大腿根。展耀几乎是蹭着坐到了白羽瞳的大腿前半截，两个人脸贴着脸，展耀说的每一个字，吐息都落在白羽瞳的唇上，他说，“我帮你分心。”

“你疯了？”白羽瞳咬着牙说，气息却开始不稳。

“我疯不疯，你不是最知道。”展耀毫无预兆的笑起来，有两根脱离了发胶的头发落在额头上，他看着白羽瞳，眼睛亮的吓人。

原本在裤腰上的手一下子滑了下去，展耀并拢了五指，隔着裤子覆在白羽瞳已经半硬的性器上。展耀微微偏了偏头，垂下眼睛，目光落在自己的手上，挑了挑眉毛。

白羽瞳咬着牙没出声，展耀也不去管他，一把拉开了白羽瞳裤子的拉链。他听着白羽瞳闷哼了一声，展耀抓着白羽瞳硬起来的前端，有些戏虐的说，“挺精神啊白羽瞳。”

展耀的额头抵着白羽瞳的，白羽瞳的眼睛还是红的，但和刚刚的不一样，这是欲望蒸腾上来的颜色。白羽瞳抿着嘴不讲话，也不碰展耀，两只手紧紧地抓着沙发的边缘。

展耀看上去也不介意，他撑着沙发的后背直起腰，维持着两腿分开的姿势，借着膝盖的一点点力跪在沙发上，屁股稍稍离开了些白羽瞳的腿。

“看着我。”展耀看着他眼睛压低了声音说，手上白羽瞳的性器烫的惊人，展耀借着前端分泌出的液体一上一下快速的撸动起来。

白羽瞳只觉得全身的血液都飞快的流向下半身，快感随着展耀手上的动作一波波的往上冲。展耀的手指白净细长，握在暗色的性器上，从根部一路滑到顶端。这个画面光是想象一下都能让白羽瞳射出来，白羽瞳强迫自己把目光落在展耀的脸上，身上的人偏偏还衣冠整齐，两个人的距离近的眨眼的时候睫毛几乎都能蹭过白羽瞳的脸。

他听着展耀的呼吸也加快起来，薄薄的红色开始在展耀的颧骨上铺开。展耀微微眯着眼睛，不自觉的半张开嘴，温热的吐息落在白羽瞳的唇上，刺激着每一根神经。只要展耀再往前一点点就能换成一个吻，但他偏偏就停留在这个位置上。

白羽瞳抓着沙发的手臂用力到已经能看见凸起的青筋，他觉得自己用上了二十多年全部的定力才没有抓着对方的腰摁下来，或者直接射在对方手上。

白羽瞳一把抓住展耀的手臂，呼吸急促的从牙缝里挤出字来，“你想清楚了展耀。”

展耀松开了握着白羽瞳性器的手，听着对方无意识间不满的呻吟了一声，将手上的黏液蹭在了白羽瞳的体恤上。展耀盯着白羽瞳的眼睛缓缓的沉下了腰，直到和白羽瞳跨贴着跨，白羽瞳这才发现展耀也硬的厉害。

展耀舔了舔嘴唇，喘息着问，“你看我像是想清楚了没？”

白羽瞳瞪了他三秒，猛的伸手去解展耀的皮带。

偏偏白羽瞳越急手抖的越厉害，第三下还没解开对方皮带扣的时候展耀抓着白羽瞳的手移到了自己衬衫下的腰上。手掌下的皮肤烫的带着灼烧的温度，展耀三下两下的就把自己的裤子退到了膝盖上。

他直起上半身，又舔了舔自己的嘴角，说，“别去管你的手，看着我。”

展耀的衬衫因为白羽瞳抓着他的腰的手撩开了小半截，另外半边落在他的大腿根部。展耀伸手撑着白羽瞳左边的肩膀，浅浅的呼吸了一下，咬着自己的嘴唇将右手食指伸进了自己的后穴。

一时间两个人都倒抽了一口气。

太超过了，当白羽瞳最狂野的春梦里都不敢想的场景真实发生在眼前的时候，白羽瞳只觉得下腹抽痛的厉害。

展耀跪坐在他的腿上，微微仰着头，快速的换着气，把手指用往里送了些。白羽瞳抓在他腰上的手紧的肯定会在明天留下印子，展耀却不在乎，他咬着牙往里加了一根手指，没有预料到的疼痛让他哑着嗓子喊出了声。

他重新低下头去看白羽瞳，对方原本凌厉的眉眼染上了显而易见的欲望。白羽瞳看着他，欲望的中心却还带着明显的挣扎。抓在他腰上的手又有些微微的颤抖，白羽瞳下意识的要看过去，被展耀猛的掐住了脖子。

“和你说过了，专心操我。”

展耀的语气很是不耐烦，红色却已经蔓延到了眼角，在黄色的灯光下眼里漾的不知道是眼泪还是光。

下一秒原本跨坐着的人被拦着腰掀倒了沙发上，衬衫整个掀到了胸口，白羽瞳一把捞起他的腿，咬牙切齿的说，“你自己说的，回头可别翻脸不认。”

白羽瞳左手撑着沙发，右手毫不犹豫的扒开对方的臀缝探了进去。

还没从突然掉换方向的晕眩中回过神，展耀又被后穴突然撑开的感觉搞的下意识的喊出声，声音哑的不行还带着点哭腔。

白羽瞳低下头，刘海垂在展耀的额头上，用哄骗的语调说，“忍着点。”

展耀被身体里的手指的动作带的断断续续的哼出声，算不上很痛，带着点奇怪的感觉。然后他后知后觉的感受到在他屁股里的白羽瞳的右手现在稳得不行。

妈的，展耀在一片混乱的脑子里笑着骂了一句，下一秒他抬手勾着白羽瞳的脖子，没好气的问，“能不能行啊白羽瞳，快点。”

白羽瞳眯起眼睛，展耀惊觉自己可能说错话了。

手指撤出去的时候有点凉，紧接着比手指粗的多的性器一下子冲了进去，展耀猛的往后一仰头，狠狠撞在沙发把手上，脖子绷成一道漂亮的曲线。他感到自己正大张着嘴，却没叫出声。

展耀喘的很快，身上的白羽瞳烫的像是个蒸炉，后面传来撕裂的疼痛，展耀却死死扣着对方线条漂亮的手臂，咬着牙说，“快点。”

埋在体内的性器先是浅浅的抽动了几下，还没等展耀完全适应，就大开大合的操动起来。展耀只觉得自己唯一的支撑点是挂在白羽瞳脖子上的手，随着白羽瞳的每一次抽动，疼痛夹杂着难以言说的快感顺着脊椎往上窜。

展耀听到自己毫无意味的呻吟，断断续续的，尾音还拉的很长。他只觉得自己手脚都是软的，脑子里奇异的快感混混沌沌的搅着。

展耀在混乱中去找白羽瞳的眼睛，却发现操的他都要找不到东南西北的人偏偏一脸的委屈。

白羽瞳红着眼睛喊他，一声叠一声，“展耀。”

白羽瞳眨眼，有眼泪掉在展耀的眼角上，凉的展耀几乎要颤抖，白羽瞳操他的动作却又急又快。展耀被顶的根本脑子转不过弯来，不知道一个人怎么能把这两件事毫不含糊的放在一起做。  
他只能摁着白羽瞳的头，让对方的额头抵着自己的颈窝。

白羽瞳射出来的时候展耀已经快叫不出声来，他比白羽瞳早一步射出来，搞的白羽瞳整片腹部都是精液。他听着白羽瞳贴着他的耳朵模糊地喊他，下意识的收紧了后穴。白羽瞳压在他身上，两个人都粘乎乎的。

没有人说话，展耀有一搭没一搭的摸着白羽瞳脑后短短的头发。

得找个理由解释，展耀模糊地想。

tbc


	12. 12

12

展耀没留下过夜。

两个人操的和发情的兔子一样的时候还不觉得，等真从沙发上爬起来才意识到场面有多难解释。展耀站起身重新拉上裤子的时候感到身后的白羽瞳一直死死的盯着他的后背，目光强烈的几乎要化成实体插到展耀的背上。

展耀连头都没敢回。

刚进来被展耀扔的乱七八糟的衣服一件件的被重新穿了回去，展耀背对着白羽瞳清了清嗓子，说，“我先走了。”

不等白羽瞳回答展耀就大步往外走，好在白羽瞳也没真的出声喊住他。

一直到走出公寓楼，被外头夜里的冷风吹了一头一脸的时候展耀才猛的捂住了自己的腰。他瞪着对面孤零零的路灯，后知后觉的想，刚刚自己发的都是什么疯。

他那个时候在门外听着白羽瞳的声音一点点的低下去，他想自己多久没有见过白羽瞳哭了。好像自从两个人过了不会系鞋带的年纪他就再没见过白羽瞳哭。不管是在家里挨骂，刚进警校训练的身上没一处好地方，还是路过各种人间冷暖。

他都没见白羽瞳哭过。

就好像白羽瞳真是众人捧上神坛的那般存在，强大到不知哭泣软弱为何物。

但他那个时候坐在门口，听着白羽瞳哭的撕心裂肺的。二十多年来所有的东西一下子全都混成风暴在展耀脑子里刮起来了，他和白羽瞳在一起太久，久的太过熟悉彼此，对方一个眼神一个动作就能明白个中原理。

太熟悉，反倒有些事情一直说不出口，等到意识到的时候已经很多年过去了。

展耀一直不知道自己是什么时候喜欢上白羽瞳的，想着估计也是没什么机会说出口，也就干脆没有再去细想。

结果脑子里那阵风刮起来的时候，连着几个月的担忧，藏了多年的喜欢统统刮的绕不过弯，下一秒展耀意识过来的时候自己已经站在白羽瞳面前脱衣服了。

明明之前还主动的不行的人，现在连回想起来都觉得有点臊得慌。展耀不自觉的清了清嗓子，站在冷风里还觉得脸有点烫。

不该选沙发的，展耀揉了揉后腰的时候想。

其实他也不知道该怎么和白羽瞳说这件事，真要说什么复健治疗也是有点扯了，虽然理论是没错也还确实意外的有点效果。但总没有人会说，我和你睡觉，是为了给你治病。何况展耀自己也知道自己是有那么几分破罐子破摔今朝有酒今朝醉的意思在里头。

脱衣服时候那三把火早给刚刚的冷风吹没了，现在展耀坐在自己家里再回想起来只真真是觉得印了那句俗话，冲动是魔鬼。

主动的是自己，被操的是自己，现在坐也不是站也不是的是自己，怎么都想不出一个合适的解释的还是自己。展耀胡乱塞了一团毛毯在屁股下头，觉得自己向来被推崇成天才的大脑此刻一点用都没有。

展耀想起那一滴掉在他眼角的眼泪，闭上眼睛叹了口气。什么都不对，如果真的要被逼到坦白所有这些他试着掩藏的情感，他甚至都没找到对的时机对的方式。

所有事情在这几个月里都乱的找不到眉目，他看着白羽瞳的焦躁不安，他看着白羽瞳眼睛里的光一日日的暗淡下去，而他最不希望的就是自己也成为使白羽瞳熄灭的那一个人。

他一时间不知道刚刚自己是否做了这一件事。

展耀没有发烧，也没有什么生理不适，除了步子走的太大的时候会带着点别扭的样子之外，他和平常没什么差别。抓着SCI那扇玻璃门的把手的时候却无端的生出了些退却的念头，展耀几乎是做了一个深呼吸才走进去。

赵富看着他走进来，冲他挥手，说，“展博士，重案组林组长说是要请您和他们一起去一下现场？”

“怎么回事？”

“绑架案，想请您去做现场谈判。”

“他们的谈判专家呢？”

“上次不是谈崩了嘛，这次说是有过撕票纪录的绑匪，重案组就想说能不能直接请您去。”赵富看起来也有些为难。

“白羽瞳知道了吗？”

“白长官还没来，不过重案组说只要请您一个人，我估计他们是不想SCI接手。”

展耀下意识的看了看白羽瞳办公室的方向，灯还是暗的，他想了一会儿接过了赵富手上的文件袋，“我现在过去，不用告诉白羽瞳了，事情办完我就回来。”

电话打上来的时候白羽瞳还蒙在鼓里，包局在电话那头问他，“你批准展耀去的？”

“去哪？”

“重案组的案子。”

白羽瞳隐隐生出些不太好的预感，他站起身撑着桌子，强压下去了一口气问，“什么案子？我没有批过。”

“十分钟，全部给我出发，展耀去交换人质了。”

白羽瞳没听清包局后面都说了什么，他听着有蜂鸣的声音从耳朵传到大脑，他忘记自己有没有等对方把话说完就把电话挂了，放进口袋里的时候手抖的厉害。

他推开门，听着自己几乎低声吼着说，“展耀什么时候去重案组的？为什么没有上报。”

四个人面面相觑，赵富站起身，说，“展博士说不要告诉你。”

“他说不上报就不上报？谁是组长？”白羽瞳真正发火的时候很是吓人，硬生出一种审问犯人的感觉，“五分钟，全部人给我集合出发，展耀去交换人质了，账等回来再跟你们算。”

连蒋翎都二话不说从脖子上扯下了肩枕抱着笔记本电脑向外冲。

赵富开的飞快，蒋翎抓着车顶的扶手和重案组联系。被绑架的是两个十来岁的孩子，是一对姐弟，放学回家的路上被绑架。父母开了一家外贸公司，经济条件很富裕，符合绑匪的一贯作案手法。之前的两户人家的孩子都在交了赎金后被杀害，保姆在失去姐弟俩的行踪一个小时后报了警。

展耀在半个小时前提出交换人质，他一个人没有任何防护措施，不携带任何武器进去交换俩姐弟。大概因为原本就已经无路可退，加上交换的是警局高层的条件打动了绑匪，展耀在包局电话打进来的前十分钟内已经进入了废旧厂房。

狙击手没有视角，不能强攻，绑匪提出的条件是不可追踪的现金和交通工具，会在离开废旧厂房后半个小时释放展耀。谈判专家给警方争取了两个小时的准备时间。

蒋翎汇报的时候不是很敢看白羽瞳铁青的脸色。白羽瞳冷着脸一句话都不说，只是收紧了放在膝盖上的手。

白羽瞳心跳的很快，事情发生得太过突然。

早上没看到展耀的时候他还松了一口气，几乎一整个晚上梦境里交叠出现的都是展耀染的通红的眼角和贴在耳朵边的喘息，白羽瞳觉得如果再要看到展耀的脸只会是乱上加乱。

他从来都将自己定位在保护者的位置上，就好像只有这一个位置能够顺理成章的留在展耀身边。不管展耀究竟有多聪明，在心理学方面的造诣有多深，白羽瞳始终害怕他会受伤，这几乎成了白羽瞳的一个心病。

展耀太过聪明，而聪明在很多时候也会带来伤害。

但车祸一下子让他重新定位了很多事情，他不愿意，却又被迫接受。他无法再成为别人的保护者，他甚至意识到，或许展耀早已不再需要他的保护。

他在一个瞬间被迫失去了那个他私心留给自己的位置。

而突如其来的性事更是让原本就乱成一锅粥的事情更加难以辨别。

他渴望展耀，这种日期越累的渴望几乎已经成为了他的一种本能，可他却又不知道自己还能带给对方什么。

他甚至不知道那一场焦躁又性急的性爱究竟算什么。

还没等车停稳的时候白羽瞳就跳了下去，他快步走到重案组组长旁边说，“借一步说话。”

对方正盯着显示器忙的焦头烂额，头也不回的说，“不用借了，你带队是吧？”

白羽瞳沉默了好一会儿，平静地说，“不，这次你来带队。”

tbc


	13. 13

13 

重案组的组长这才抬起头来看了白羽瞳一眼。

“怎么样，你是想和我在这里说还是换一个地方？”白羽瞳双手插在口袋里说。

对方目光在他身上扫了好两圈，回头吩咐他的组员开始做准备，然后示意白羽瞳和他去外圈的车边。所有人都在里面做突击准备，外面反而安静的很，两个人站在重案组的车边，林组长伸手从驾驶座旁边的储物格里摸了一包烟出来。

“白长官，这不像你的作风啊？”对方从已经被按扁的烟盒里抖了一支烟出来。

“你们刚开始只点名借人不就是为了不让SCI接手你们的案子，我现在让你带队我们SCI协助，这不是正好顺了你的意。”白羽瞳冷笑了一声。

“可不就是太顺我的意了么白长官，”林组长眯着眼睛点上了烟，抽了一口，“你们SCI向来是不给案子不出马的主儿，如今自愿把案子给我了。事出反常，我总该知道个理由吧？”

“我们连案子都不要，来给你们重案组帮忙，你倒是问我要理由了？”

“我也得为我的组考虑考虑不是？有句古话说得好，事出反常必有妖。”

“考虑什么，一个案子，还怕我给你使绊子？”

“什么是绊子我还是自己判断来的好。”

“我不明白，林组长，从前都是你死活不肯把案子给我SCI，现在我要给你了，你又不要了？”

对方耸了耸肩，“是我话说的不够清楚，白长官，现在是你求我，我就要一个解释。”

白羽瞳在听到“求”这个字的时候明显的皱了皱眉毛，但对方大有一种咬定了不松嘴的架势，好像一点不关心焦灼的局势，只站在他对面慢悠悠的抽烟。

可白羽瞳只有两个小时，他不能把时间浪费在这种无谓的唇枪舌战上。

白羽瞳再开口前深吸了一口气，开口的时候已经没有了之前话中带刺的味道，他平静地说，“不是我不想，是我不能带队。”

对方有些疑惑的看着他，白羽瞳从口袋里抽出了自己的右手，手背朝上横在两个人中间。对方把视线移到白羽瞳的右手上，依旧看起来很是不解。

直到白羽瞳的右手在空中微微颤抖起来。

对方盯着白羽瞳的右手看了好一会儿，直到白羽瞳将它重新插回了口袋里。

林组长这才抽出了嘴里的烟，过了好一会儿说，“之前那个车祸留下的？”

白羽瞳没回答他的那个问题，只是说，“我的手已经不再适合做先行队伍，但是我的人在里面，我必须进去。”

对方笑起来，“我是想，好端端的白大组长就不出外勤了。不过话说回来，你这个手进去有什么用？”

“我也说过了，不劳你费心，这是我的事。”

“三个多月了，外头风声传成这样了你都没说，你现在来告诉我？这么看得起我呐白羽瞳。”

“你要我给你一个解释，我给了，该你了。”

“你还能当几天组长啊白羽瞳？在这儿和我嘴硬什么？”对方冷笑了了一声，挑了挑眉毛。

白羽瞳没说话，只是目不斜视地看着他，再开口时语气里依旧是那个SCI的组长，每一句话都像是一个无法反驳的命令，他说，“是，我的右手是废了，不能拿枪，当不当组长也不好说。但是我的人在里面，这次我必须进去，除了告诉你我没有别的选择。”

白羽瞳说这句话的时候语气平静的好像只是再谈论天气。

话语永远是传播的最快的东西，白羽瞳知道，只要今天他开了这一个口，明天所有的流言都会坐实。所有有关他为什么不出外勤的猜测，所有渴望把他拖下泥潭的双手都会从暗中光明正大的浮现出来。

然后披着光鲜亮丽的外衣，一刀刀砍到他的身上。

他从开口的那一个瞬间就看到了结局，他看到黑暗从四周争先恐后的涌过来，爬上他的衣角淹没他的口鼻。他用一句话葬送的不仅仅是这三个多月来处心积虑的努力，更有可能的是他前二十多年的全部人生。

但是他别无选择，展耀还在里面，而他已经快要一个小时没有听到过他的消息了。

他不能为了自尊而葬送展耀，葬送这个他花了全部人生去保护的宝物。

哪怕代价是从此以后他都再没有资格与他站在相同的高度看向这个世界。

但展耀永远是最重要的那一个，是玫瑰花的花蕾，是知更鸟的歌喉，是下午三点风吹过麦浪的声音。

所以白羽瞳看着重案组的组长，脸上平静的没有一丝波澜。

对方把烟头扔到了地上，甚至没有费心去踩灭，他又骂了一句，“操，都他妈疯的。”

重案组的组长回到他的指挥台，抓着对讲机说，“一队跟着我和白长官，二队绕后，狙击手全部就位，机动队待命，五分钟后听我命令一二队同时行动。展博士人身安全放在第一位，有必要的话劫匪就地击毙，听明白了吗？”

白羽瞳听着耳机里一片的应答声，看到自己的组员投来有些意外的眼神。

“白长官……”赵富有些犹豫的开口。

“林组长的话有什么不明白的？”白羽瞳看着眼前的厂房平面图问。

“没有，但是……”

“没有什么但是，记住，不管发生什么，展耀的人生安全放第一位。”白羽瞳拍了拍对方的肩膀，“你们自己小心，对方只有一个人，但是不要放松警惕。”

“是，白长官。”

白羽瞳在跟在重案组的组长身后站在废旧厂房的门口的时候不由的再次深吸了一口气，展耀是对方最后的筹码，应该还没有生命危险，但他依旧感到不可测的惶恐。

闪光弹落地的瞬间前后两扇门被同时撞开，两个小队迅速鱼贯而入，全都是经过严格训练的特警，一个手势都知道该怎么做。林组长下了死命令，展耀要活着救出来。

这是一个废弃的化工厂房，不大，两层，除开外部，一共分布了六个房间。按照之前的分析，绑匪应该是把展耀控制在一层边角的仓库，有足够的空间并且相对安全。

二队在破门后直接上了二楼，剩下的重案组组长和白羽瞳带着半只队伍直冲仓库区。仓库的门口很安静，白羽瞳和林组长两个人分别站在门的两边，白羽瞳冲对方点了点头，随着门被踹开的声音迅速突入。

仓库里只有空旷的货架和扬起来的漫天灰尘。

白羽瞳心下一惊，却依旧一排排货架快速的扫过去。没有绑匪或者展耀的影子，他听着耳机里其他队伍的汇报，六个房间，展耀都不在里面。

“蒋翎，除了这六个房间还有没有别的可以藏人的地方？”白羽瞳站在仓库的中间，看着所有人开始跑动，耳机里一片的嘈杂，他却意外的冷静。

几秒钟后蒋翎开口了，压过其他杂乱的声音，说，“有，出了后门，右转二十米有一个废弃的调配室，因为在工厂废弃前就停用并且封死了，重案组之前遗漏了。”

白羽瞳回过头，没有看见重案组的组长，他看了一眼手腕上的表，还有半个小时。对方已经知道谈判破裂了，也没有时间规划去新的方案，白羽瞳一咬牙掉头就往后门的方向跑。

“赵富王韶，继续在厂房内搜索，看看有没有遗留的线索，马韩马上换狙击点，我去调配室。”

蒋翎在耳机里喊，“不确定调配室是否还有化学物体残留，白长官你小心。”

废弃的调配室前门被铁片封死了，白羽瞳看到半人高的荒草从里有歪斜的脚印，顺着一路走过去，在难以被看到的角落里有一小片坍塌的墙体，正好可以容纳一个人通过。

白羽瞳还没来得及想好接下去要怎么办，就听着里头有人大笑着说，“进来吧进来吧，等你们好久了。”

tbc


	14. 14

14

对方的语气疯的可以，但白羽瞳最恨的就是疯子。

赵爵，蓝成霖，还有那些他抓过的什么连环杀手，一个两个都疯的可以。在展耀看起来他们都会被不同的心理学名词区分，但在白羽瞳看来就全是疯子，只能说疯的不那么一样而已。而疯子最喜欢干的就是扰乱别人的生活。

那绑匪的语气听上去就是一个十成十的疯子。

白羽瞳抓着枪侧身从那个缝里挤进去，室内很昏暗，带着霉菌和灰尘混杂的味道，中间有一块被清理出来的空地，角落堆着两个一人多高的存放化学物品的罐子，脏的看不见上头的字。周边是倒塌的铁制架子和已经被砸碎的玻璃瓶，地上有深浅不一的不知道什么液体干掉后的痕迹。

整个屋子几乎是一个密闭的环境，只有白羽瞳刚走进来的缝隙是唯一的开口。

白羽瞳每踩一步都听着脚底传来玻璃碎渣摩擦着地面惹人讨厌的声音，咯吱咯吱，咯吱咯吱。

展耀就被绑在那块空地的正中间，离他不到十米的距离，双手高举过头，吊在上头的横梁上，疯子总是这么的相似。展耀身后的窗是唯一的光源，展耀看着白羽瞳，眼睛里的光晃了一晃却没有说话。

展耀看起来比白羽瞳预想的要好上很多，头发垂在眼睛前面，白羽瞳就着不太亮的光看到他脸上的两块瘀伤，但总体看上去都还好。

绑匪就站在展耀身边，手里的枪抵着展耀的侧腰。四十出头的中年男人，穿着神色的夹克衫和牛仔裤，就像是会在学校门口等孩子放学的任何一个家长。看起来很是普通，没有任何一点让人能一眼记住的特征，除了脸上近乎狂乱的笑容。

他阴侧地开口，“把枪和耳机放到地上，踢过来。”

白羽瞳看了一眼展耀，又看了一眼对方，没有动作。

“放下，”那人这次说话的语气急切了不少，连带着语调都尖锐起来，手上的枪往展耀的腰上又顶了一顶，“我知道你们把这里包围了，大不了大家都是死，但我和你保证，他肯定死在我前头。”

白羽瞳这次慢慢的松开了一只手，举到耳边，弯腰的时候看到展耀冲他小幅度的摇头，他别开了目光，把配枪和耳机都按照对方的要求放到了地上。

对方一脚踩碎了耳机，又重新打量起白羽瞳，这次他握枪的手稍稍放松了一些，好像已经解除了威胁一般，连语调都缓和了一些，却依旧带着尖锐的笑意。

他说，“我得说，你们警察还真他妈都是一群废物，连地图都看不明白，全都一股脑的往那里去。”

“我在这里，不是吗？”

“就你还算聪明点，”绑匪啐了口，“那又能怎么样？你一个人还能怎么样？”

白羽瞳试着往前走了一步，冷静地说，“我不能怎么样，你看到了，我现在没有武器，但是没有必要走到那一步。你放下枪，我们可以一起走出去。我可以和检察官说你很配合，适当的减轻刑罚。”

“你再动一下试试？”枪口一下子对准了白羽瞳，对方眼睛里闪着疯狂的光，“少他妈在那里和我放屁，我杀了三个小孩了，这个枪子儿我是吃定了，现在的问题是，你们两个要不要也陪我一起。”

绑匪看起来精神不是很稳定，枪口在白羽瞳和展耀中间来回晃动。按照对方的精神状况，白羽瞳心下有三分的把握，如果引得对方冲自己开枪自己能避开关键部位。但他不知道这个调配室的情况，满是泄漏的化学药品的情况下，稍有不慎都可以引发爆炸。

重案组八成在蒋翎的帮助下已经知道他们在哪里了，但眼下他们也不能轻举妄动，现在唯一能带展耀脱离险境的只有他自己。

而展耀必须活着走出去，不然这一切就都是没有意义的。

眼前绑匪的脸突然和蓝成霖的重合起来，一样疯狂的笑容，展耀被用相同的姿势挟持着，而他同样的手无寸铁，只能眼睁睁的看着展耀。

仿佛对方手里的枪在下一秒就会变成小臂粗的棍子，往展耀的腹部，头部，一下，两下的招呼过去。展耀会咬着牙一声不吭，可血从嘴角流下来，从苍白的下巴落到地上，溅起飞扬的灰。  
整一个场景中唯一不同的只有他自己。

而这个不同却有可能害死展耀。

白羽瞳觉得空气正在一点点的被抽干，听着蓝成霖的笑声和眼前男人的笑声渐渐重合在一起。他强迫着自己深吸了一口气，感觉到右手又开始不自觉的颤抖，他试着不动声色的把右手往身后藏，却被对方喊住了。

绑匪尖声喊起来，“你要做什么？把手放在我能看得见的地方。”

一时间连空气都带着焦灼的气味在鼻尖炸开，白羽瞳僵在原地，进也不是退也不是。

一边一直没有开口的展耀却突然开口了。

他抬起头，直直的看着白羽瞳，表情温和，就好像他站在白羽瞳家带着橙黄色灯光的客厅里，而不是被绑在一个破旧的充满化学物品气味的屋子里。

他说，“小白，看着我，不要想别的，你只要看着我。”

展耀的语气平静，甚至微微的笑起来，白羽瞳透过昏暗的光看着他的眼睛。

展耀两次都说，“看着我。”

一次在白羽瞳的沙发上，带着急促粘腻的喘息，一次在破旧的仓库里，两个人都命悬一线。

两次白羽瞳都奇迹般地平静了下来。他看着展耀，空气被重新破开，呼吸落回原本的频率，展耀看着他，眼睛是昏暗中唯一的光。

白羽瞳点了点头，缓慢的将手放回了身侧，这次没有一丝颤抖。

“没有人会陪你一起，”展耀在绑匪尖叫起来的前一秒堵住了他，他偏过头看着对方，露出一个讥讽的笑容，连语调都变得刻薄起来，“你会死，不管是在这里又或者在牢里，你会死，而我们两个会走出去，连你的尸体都不屑于看一眼。”

下一秒对方发出尖厉的叫声，撕扯着人的耳膜，而白羽瞳看准了他把枪移向展耀的那一个瞬间，用了全力往前一扑，抓着对方的手腕往窗子的方向摁。

枪在对方的后背撞倒地面的时候同时响起，白羽瞳的腹部挨了一下，两个人就势在地上扭打起来。白羽瞳在间隙中听着有“嘶嘶”的声音从角落里传出来，伴随着刺鼻的味道。

有碎玻璃在白羽瞳扑向对方的时候卡在白羽瞳的手臂上，每动一下都伴随着尖锐的疼痛。他听着对方再次发出那阵大笑。白羽瞳没有空去理会别的，到这一步对方也是带着鱼死网破的心，每一下都往白羽瞳身上最薄弱的地方招呼。

白羽瞳死死摁着对方抓着枪的那一只手，对方没有经过专业的训练根本不是白羽瞳的对手。但刚刚那一枪已经打破了角落里的罐子，空气中充满了不知名的气体，再一次的开枪极有可能直接引爆。 

对方还在大笑，颤抖着试图去扣下扳机，白羽瞳情急之下几乎没有思考，他拗过对方的手让枪口对准绑匪自己，整个人扑在对方的身上。

就只是一瞬间的事，然后是一记闷响。

展耀嘶哑的喊起来，“白羽瞳！”

有一小段时间，整个空间里安静的可怕，安静的好像什么这个世界里什么都没有，就只是一片死寂。下一秒他听着白羽瞳咳嗽起来，丝毫不在乎满地的玻璃渣，撑着一边的地面爬起身。  
展耀看着血从躺着的人身下蔓延开来，而白羽瞳冲到他身边抽出随身携带的刀割断绑在他手上的绳索。

空气中刺鼻的味道越来越重，白羽瞳急促的问他，“展耀你还好吧？”

绳子断裂的瞬间展耀几乎是一个踉跄，白羽瞳飞快的伸手接住了他，展耀的额头一下子磕在他的肩膀上。展耀飞快的抓着白羽瞳的手臂站稳了身子，手臂因为长时间的被捆绑还是有些颤抖，他说，“快走，这是甲烷的混合物，浓度太高了，撑不了多久就要炸了。”

白羽瞳抓着展耀的胳膊就往那面坍塌的墙壁跑，展耀脚下有些不稳，白羽瞳一只手揽着他的腰，半拖半架着把人往外带。

坍塌的缝隙一次只能过一个人，白羽瞳把展耀往前一推，自己又回头看了一眼。他看着原本倒在地上两个人都以为死了人重新用一种扭曲的姿势抓住了掉在一旁的枪。

白羽瞳只来得及在挤出厂房的那一个瞬间把展耀扑倒在地上。

展耀觉得眼前一黑，巨大的响声在耳边响起，有热浪从身体的上方滚滚而来，然后一切都很安静。

tbc


	15. 15

15

展耀在那巨大的安静中起身，白羽瞳大半的身子压在他身上，他咬着牙，用颤抖的胳膊支撑起自己。

白羽瞳随着他的动作从他身上滚落，仰面躺在一边。持续不断的蜂鸣声拉锯着神经，展耀跪着往前爬了几步去抓白羽瞳的胳膊，看着对方闭着眼，脸上混着泥土和石块的颜色。

他喊白羽瞳的名字，但他听不到自己的声音。

有人冲上来扶他起身，他听着有人贴着他的耳朵大喊他的名字，他胡乱的点头，还是试着伸手去抓白羽瞳。

伸出的手被人摁下，他看着有穿着工作服的医护人员冲上来，用手电筒去照白羽瞳的眼睛，抬头喊了什么。白羽瞳被抬上担架，手从担架的侧边滑落，垂在半空，看起来毫无生气。

展耀再次想要伸手去抓住对方的手，又再一次被扶着他的人抓住，展耀回过头，顺着抓着自己的胳膊的手看过去，发现是赵富。赵富手上有血，展耀这才发现自己被爆炸带起的碎片划伤，正往下滴血。

他有点陌生的看着那道不停往外渗血的口子，也不觉得痛。

赵富用喊的和他说，“展博士，你安静听我说，你能走路吗？”

展耀点点头，下意识的又要去看白羽瞳。

赵富的声音把他再次拉了回来，“我现在带你去救护车那边，你和白长官一起去医院，我们马上就来，好吗？”

医护人员想要展耀上另一辆救护车，以便躺下，在去医院的路上做一些简单的检查。

展耀的耳鸣已经没有一开始那么的响了，摇头的时候看起来还是有些混乱，他用一种过大的音量问，“白羽瞳怎么样？他还好吗？”

“暂时没有生命危险，但是需要去医院进一步检查，展博士您先躺下好吗。”

“不用，”展耀胡乱的摆了一摆手，试图去看医生后面的白羽瞳，“我坐着就好，我得和他一起，我得……”

展耀看起来摇摇欲坠，说话词不达意，却又怎么都不肯躺下，医生在确定了展耀并没有大碍后不得已的同意他坐在另一边。

白羽瞳就这么躺着，白色的衬衣上混着血和泥土的颜色，白羽瞳整个人看起来都像是血和灰尘的结合。展耀不是医生，他不知道衣服下的伤口有多可怕，又不敢妄加猜测。

有医生在帮展耀的手臂做止血措施，展耀用另一只手握着白羽瞳的手腕。指尖下的皮肤传来稳定的脉搏，救护车开的很快，每一次颠簸都让展耀抓的更紧了一些。

白羽瞳看上去毫无知觉，却又破碎的厉害，展耀生怕每一次的颠簸都会让对方更加破碎一点。

有一整队的急救小组在医院的大门口待命，几乎是在救护车停下的那一个瞬间就冲上前接应。白羽瞳被扣上呼吸机，一边的医生一路小跑着喊着一些展耀知道但在这个瞬间想不起来的专业名字，有护士冲进人堆又冲出去。

有人抓着展耀的胳膊，把他往另一边的急救室领。展耀没理会那善意的指引，只甩开了他身边的人，踉踉跄跄地跟着围绕在白羽瞳担架旁的人群前进。

人实在太多了，他触摸不到白羽瞳。

他在手术室门口被医生拦下，他看着门关上，上头电子屏上手术中三个红色的字亮起来，惊觉自己就站在白羽瞳出车祸的那间手术室门口。

同一间手术室，同样冰冷的椅子，他怀着同样的心情站在门口等白羽瞳。

只觉得所有的事情都比上一次更糟。

身后的电梯门打开，他听着七零八落的脚步声向他的方向冲过来。

“展博士，你的手……”蒋翎带着跑动后的喘息支支吾吾地开口。

展耀闻声终于转动有些干涩的眼睛，低头看向自己的手臂，血已经透过纱布染出了一大片红色的印子。展耀这才觉得有些痛，他想开口，又发不出声音。

王韶陪他下去检查，白羽瞳把他护的很好，展耀只有几处瘀伤和无伤大雅的擦伤，轻微的脑震荡，最严重的不过是他手臂上的那道口子，缝了七针。

展耀执意重新回到了手术室的门口，坐下的时候牵动着身上的伤口，SCI的组员零散的坐在椅子上，没有人说话。展耀在一片安静中回想起那场爆炸，肾上腺素退下后的疲惫和疼痛在快速的席卷着他，像黑暗中深不见底的裂缝。

展耀感觉自己的肉体正在被往下拖拽着，唯有思维清晰的像是站在冰冷的高空。

他记得当时的热浪，带着灼烧空气的温度，所有的东西都在晃动，沙石泥土暴雨般的袭来，他却不记得白羽瞳发出一点声音。

展耀不自觉的往旁边歪了歪身子，被马韩眼疾手快的扶住。

“展博士你还是去休息一下吧。”马韩听起来很是担心，展耀却再次摆了摆手。

“不用了，我等他出来。”

白羽瞳有几处骨折，脑震荡，内出血和大大小小好几处的缝针，但奇迹般地甚至没有那场车祸来的严重。

王韶申请了一件双人的病房，展耀因为脑震荡的关系不能睡觉，但是被强行安排躺在了另一张床上休息。医生说白羽瞳至少要再过两个小时才会醒，展耀让几个组员去稍微休息一下。

他靠在床上，心电监测仪发出规律而熟悉的声音，几乎和三个多月前的一模一样。

他似乎没有从头到尾去想过这三个多月来发生的事情，就好像这段时间他和白羽瞳两个人都在钢索上行走，下面的深渊无法预计，走错一步都是粉身碎骨万劫不复。

他紧绷着每一条神经，在走每一步前考虑上百个结局，展耀扭过头去看一边的白羽瞳。站在手术室门口的时候展耀感到整个世界分崩离析，而他站在唯一的孤岛上发觉自己一直以来总是遗漏了其中的一个可能。

白羽瞳醒来的时候发现有人坐在自己的床沿上，压着他的被子，让他动弹不得。他动了动自己的手指，下一秒就被人抓在了手里。

“我有点讨厌这个医院了。”白羽瞳在医生离开后抱怨，他还残存着一些轻微的耳鸣，这让他有些不舒服的偏了偏头。

“我一直很讨厌这个医院。”展耀重新坐回床沿上宣布，穿着病号服，整个人看起来空荡荡的。

白羽瞳靠在床上，伸手抓着展耀的胳膊翻来翻去的检查，看着对方手臂上一圈又一圈的绷带的时候皱起了眉毛，“怎么回事？你还有哪里受伤了？”

展耀抽回手，抱在胸前，白羽瞳半躺着，他居高临下的看着对方，冷着脸开口，“我不太好。”

已经是傍晚的时候了，橘红色的光给展耀勾出了一个温和又毛茸茸的边，但他坐在那里，抱着手臂，板着一张脸，看起来像是随时要发火。

白羽瞳在听到展耀话语落地的时候就想撑起身子，又被展耀毫不留情地摁了回去。

“你给我听着白羽瞳，你那天和我说的话有一半是对的，我是救人的那一个，但就像你说的，我对救你也不感兴趣。我可以帮助你，陪伴你，但我不会救你。”

白羽瞳看上去很是迷惑，像是想要开口，又被展耀突然的脾气给吓住了。

“因为一旦救你，我就有可能会失去你。因为你还有一半的话是不对的，有没有你是不一样的白羽瞳。我让你看着我，是让你这辈子都看着我，我的这辈子，不是你的，在我闭眼前你都别想着移开目光。”

白羽瞳的眼睛亮起来，他躺在那里，穿着病号服，脸上身上贴满了大大小小的纱布。但他看着展耀，眼睛里的光彩比曾经更甚。

他伸出右手抓住展耀的手，手掌平稳，掌心温热。

白羽瞳眯着眼睛笑起来，说，“那除非你也只能看着我，不然我不是亏大了。”

“动动脑子白羽瞳，你以为我和你上床是为了什么？”展耀没好气的说，看着白羽瞳突然瞪大了眼睛，不怎么明显的红了脸后又忍不住有点促狹的笑起来，“而且看你脸上还要多个疤，怎么想都是我亏了吧。”

end


	16. 番外 否极泰来

否极泰来

来探病的人在头几天几乎挤满了整个病房。

展耀只要求被留院观察一晚，但白羽瞳还是保留了那一个双人的病房。包局给SCI放了个假，以至于头两天里另外四个人总是堆满了房间。

王韶在刚被通知白羽瞳从手术中苏醒过来已经可以接受探访的那会儿哭天抢地的冲进来，嘴里的哀嚎把两个人都吓了一跳。

展耀被惊的一回头，差点从床沿上掉下去。

白羽瞳抄起手边不知道谁放着的苹果就往那头砸，“没死呢哭什么哭？”

王韶一缩头，跟在他屁股后头的赵富被砸了个正着。

“白长官？”王韶在瞬间停下了干嚎，“您这不是挺有精神的吗？”

“怎么的？”白羽瞳瞪他，“想换组长了不成？”

“不是不是，”王韶连连摆手，“这不是之前我们看展博士担心的那个样子，都以为伤的特别重。”

白羽瞳扭过头去看坐在一边歪七扭八地削苹果的展耀，后者抬头轻飘飘的看了他们一眼，又重新看回了自己手里的苹果，像是完全不在乎他们在讲什么。

白羽瞳手上还绑着绷带不太动得了，他贼兮兮地喊展耀，“诶，你担心我啊？”

展耀这次白了他一眼。

“那个时候展博士一直跟着你，医生都没能拉开，还是到了手术室才给拦下的。结果下去缝了个针又冲回来了，坐都坐不住了还要等你，我们都以为……”

展耀这回抬头了，他冲王韶笑了笑，“王韶。”

王韶的话在半途戛然而止，转成一声尴尬的笑挤在脸上，他用手肘推了推身后的赵富，后者装作没看见。

另外四个人在的时候总是吵吵闹闹的，蒋翎在那儿抱怨之前两天忙的脚不沾地，游戏排名掉了好几位。马韩怼她，说，我忙的男朋友都要找不到了你游戏算个屁。另外两个人连带着白羽瞳毫不留情的嘲笑出声。

展耀搬着个凳子就想去窗边，之前几个月他几乎全身心的绕着白羽瞳转，论文和教案都几乎一眼没看。现在一下子回到之前的正常生活中去，展耀看着堆积如山的资料还有些烦躁。

白羽瞳眼疾手快的拉住了对方，“去哪儿啊？”

“你们聊，我写点东西。”

“别写了，来和你的组员培养下感情。”白羽瞳拽着对方的手腕。

白羽瞳盘着腿坐在病床上，看上去虽然是精神好得不行，可到底是一身的绷带。展耀不敢有什么太大的动作，生怕哪里给他扯痛了，于是不得不叹了口气重新坐到了床边上。

展耀坐下的时候习惯性的把白羽瞳的右手抓在手里，白羽瞳在谈话中回过头冲他笑。

“怎么？”展耀瞪他。

“没什么。”白羽瞳重新转回过头接着赵富的话去损马韩。在展耀手里的那只手缓缓翻过来，两个人的手心交叠着，白羽瞳用手指缓慢的临摹着展耀手背的一小块皮肤。

展耀看了看白羽瞳那只不安分的手，又抬头看了看吵的不可开交的五个人，终于是笑了笑加入了混乱的战局。

几乎他们认识的所有人都来过了一遍医院，白家大姐来的时候大丁小丁捧在手里的保养品盒子多的几乎挡住了两个人的头，远远看过去就好像什么两个移动的礼品堆。跟在一边的公孙哲委婉的表达了一下没有能够解剖到白羽瞳的欣慰和些许遗憾。

当重案组组长来的那会儿白羽瞳刚送走了自家大姐，还以为对方落了东西，正准备抬头嘲笑几句，看着来人一下子愣住了。展耀那个时候正好去拿白羽瞳的报告，回来就看着两个人一个坐在床上一个站在床尾大眼瞪小眼的。

“林组长，”展耀先开口打了招呼，“稀客啊，坐吧。”

对方看了一眼展耀，扬了扬手里的水果盒子，打着有些扎眼的红色蝴蝶结，“这次的案子多亏了你们SCI的帮忙，我代表重案组来慰问一下。”

“分内工作，客气了。”展耀回答的有点冷淡，但还是接过了对方手里的东西，顺手从床的另一边搬了一张椅子过来。

展耀有点把这次白羽瞳的受伤迁怒于重案组。虽说就像他说的那样，也算是他们分内的工作，白羽瞳也没有特别重的伤，但他每次看着白羽瞳的绷带都在心里给重案组记上一笔。到底人又不是铁打的，用纸片割一道口子都是疼的。

提前没有摸清地形，加上事态发生到这一步了才采取一定的措施，重案组总要为白羽瞳的伤势承担一点责任。

就算当时被困的不是展耀，白羽瞳也有很大的几率会以身试险。

虽然展耀不敢确定自己将这个几率提到了几成。

林组长坐下的时候习惯性的从口袋里摸出了一包烟，熟练的把烟盒在手上敲了几下，抽出一半的时候才有别扭的停下了动作，低声骂了一句，“操，这狗屁地方不能抽烟是吧。”

“是啊，我也不想在这个狗屁地方的。”白羽瞳先前一直冷着张脸看着对方不开口，一开口就呛上了。

展耀有点好笑的看着白羽瞳，因为案子分配权的问题重案组和SCI总是不怎么对盘，不过白羽瞳脸上贴着的纱布总让他看起来杀伤力弱了一些。

结果这回对方破天荒的没有呛回来，只是把烟又放回了大衣的口袋里，“行了白长官，别咄咄逼人的了，你那点破事儿我没说出去，你回去还是好好做你的白长官，大家井水不犯河水的。”

这话一出白羽瞳一时间愣在了那里，他看上去有点不敢相信自己听到的话，皱着眉毛仔仔细细的看着对方的脸，试图从上面找出一点说谎的痕迹。

展耀花了一小会儿去理解对方都在说点什么，又在听懂后带着半是震惊半是震怒的表情看向白羽瞳。

倒是林组长坐在那儿嗤笑了一声，看上去对眼前的气氛丝毫不关心，“行了你们俩也别看了，我才没空和个娘们儿似的在人屁股后头嚼舌根子，有什么屁事你都自己说去。他妈老子自己都一屁股的案子，回头还落个臭名声，划不来。”

白羽瞳看上去还是不太能够理解对方的举动，但在对方一副任务结束站起身的时候还是干巴巴开口，“不管怎么样，谢了。”

对方头都没回，冷笑着摆了摆手，“得了吧白羽瞳，我还是看你小子不怎么顺眼，你就当欠我了个人情，我会来要的。”

送走一个总还是要面对第二个。

展耀板着脸抱着手臂站在床边低着头看向白羽瞳，完全不理会白羽瞳拍了拍床沿的这个动作。

“你告诉他了？”展耀没头没脑的问。

“对。”

“白羽瞳你发什么疯？我之前幸幸苦苦做那些是为了什么？你就这么告诉他了？这次是你运气好，你知不知道你这样你……”

“展耀，”白羽瞳打断了展耀连珠炮似的质问，扬起头看着他，眼睛里印着窗外明晃晃的光，“我知道，我知道自己在做什么。”

展耀依旧抱着手臂，抿着嘴没有说话，脸上还没完全消下去的淤青让他看着有一点点滑稽。展耀看起来不赞同白羽瞳说的每一个字又允许白羽瞳继续说下去。

白羽瞳伸出手把展耀抱着的胳膊拽开，抓在自己手里，“我知道他可能会说出去，见鬼的我那个时候觉得他肯定会说出去。我当时觉得我的手好不了了，但是你在里面，我需要有信得过的人带队进去，我不喜欢姓林的，但是他对工作的态度我信得过，如果救你是他的工作，他会做到的。而我自己那个时候连枪都拿不稳，我不能拿你冒险。”

展耀的表情有些动摇，于是白羽瞳冲他露出一个小小的微笑，“那个时候我就想通了，我不在乎我还能不能做组长，我不在乎背后他们说什么，我甚至不在乎我以后还是不是个警察。但是展耀，我在乎你在不在，只要你在事情就还有可能变好，你总是能让事情变好。”

展耀叹了一口气反手抓住了白羽瞳抓着他的手，“你知道这个人情估计可不太好还吧？”

白羽瞳笑嘻嘻的抓着他的手来回的晃，好像什么小朋友郊游似的，“这有什么的，你不是在吗。”

end


	17. 番外 第一个吻

第一个吻

白羽瞳脸上的纱布没几天就被他拿掉了。

被飞溅的玻璃划到的地方倒是都还好，只留了细细的印子，过上个几天就会消失。不过当时把展耀扑到地上的那一下让他下巴上蹭破了好大一块，从正面看左半边靠近下巴那儿还有一小块，圆圆的，半个指节大小的深色印记。

白磬堂不知道从哪儿搞来个说是特别有效的祛疤膏丢给了展耀，结果展耀每天盯在白羽瞳的屁股后头，早一次晚一次，比吃药都准时。

白羽瞳其实自己不怎么在乎那个疤，当警察这么多年，身上大大小小的疤多了去了。左边胸口上有枪伤，腰侧有某一次保护人质的擦伤，右边肩膀上留着车祸动手术的疤。有些已经淡下去了，有些狰狞的似乎要跟他一辈子。

都是伤疤，只不过位置不一样罢了。

展耀没真的说过什么，只是经常冷不丁的凑上去看，有的时候还给白羽瞳吓一大跳。白羽瞳已经算是不太留疤的体质，原本车祸留下来的那条细长的疤也已经转成了浅淡的颜色，要凑近了才看的出来。

那天白羽瞳坐在床上看之前留下来的一些报告，原本坐在旁边安安静静翻着心理学期刊的人突然伸手过来，用两根手指捏着白羽瞳的下巴扬起来，好像人轻薄小姑娘似的左右转了转。

展耀的指尖比白羽瞳脸上的温度要低一些，凉凉的，白羽瞳回过神来一巴掌拍掉了展耀的手，说，“干什么呢？”

“大姐那个药膏到底有用没啊？”展耀一把合上了手里的杂志，有些怀疑的盯着白羽瞳的下巴。

“应该有的吧？说是花了大价钱呢。”白羽瞳被展耀盯的有些不自然的摸了摸那一块疤，结果这回换做展耀一巴掌给他的手打下来了。

“别乱摸，一会儿退不下去。”展耀瞪他。

“不就一个疤，有什么的？”白羽瞳虽然嘴上念叨，但还是乖乖放下了手。

“有什么的？”展耀从鼻子里哼了一声，“我可是听着好多小姑娘说’白长官破相了，太可惜了’。”

“真的假的？这么夸张？”白羽瞳一下子抓起一边的手机当镜子照了照。

疤痕小小的，一眼看上去是挺明显，可远远不到破相这么夸张的地步。如果说疤痕就像工艺品上无法被遮掩的瑕疵，只能在最后让工艺品被折旧处理。可白羽瞳原本就长得极为英气，一张脸轮廓硬挺，一个小小的疤痕反倒是更添了几分气概上去。

白羽瞳却换了一个泫然欲泣的语调对展耀说，“你是不是也觉得我破相了。”

展耀叹了口气移到了床边坐着，手指重新攀上白羽瞳的脸边，指尖点着那道疤的边缘，小心翼翼的沿着那道边缘描绘着。

白羽瞳抓住他的手，收起了之前那幅语气，看着展耀问，“我一直没搞懂你怎么对这个这么上心，难不成你真的觉得很难看？”

“别傻了，”展耀又瞪了他一眼，看向白羽瞳的眼神却柔软了下来，他用另一只手抚上相同的地方，再开口的时候放缓了声音，“只是这个疤总是在提醒我你做了什么。”

“那可是一件正确的事。”白羽瞳冲他眨了眨眼睛，展耀却没领情。

“我当时差点以为你要死了，”展耀放下了那只手，另一只手还被白羽瞳握在手里，“不止那一次，我很多次都在担心相同的事，但这次不一样，我自己有可能一手造成了我最害怕的事。”

白羽瞳长久的看着他，最后他伸手扯了扯展耀的领带，说，“诶，你靠过来一点，我做不了那么大动作。”

展耀曲着一条腿跪在床沿上，直起上半身顺着白羽瞳的动作靠过去，直到两个人额头抵着额头。白羽瞳手里还抓着展耀的领带，半仰着头，看向展耀的时候眼睛里有狡黠的笑意。

“你……”

展耀才刚开口说了一个字，白羽瞳又冲他眨了眨眼，一下子错开了两个人触碰着的额头，微微侧过脸吻了上去。

展耀被这突如其来的吻惊的半张着嘴愣在原地，甚至忘记了闭眼。他看着白羽瞳的脸迎着光，在吻上他的时候合上了眼，光落在白羽瞳的眼睛上鼻梁上，生出一种难得的安静感。

白羽瞳落在他唇上的吻轻柔又温存，连伸进来的舌头都带着安抚的力度。展耀不知道为什么觉得白羽瞳在笑，于是他也小小的勾起嘴角，放松了绷直的后背。闭上眼的时候听到白羽瞳贴着他的嘴唇轻笑了一声。

白羽瞳退开的时候亲了下展耀的嘴角，两个人鼻尖碰着鼻尖，白羽瞳眼睛里闪着说不上究竟是惹人讨厌还是喜爱的光芒，他说，“你看，这不是什么都好好的。”

展耀叹了口气，颤抖着重新凑上去，亲了亲白羽瞳下巴上那个小小的疤。

这次他听到白羽瞳抽了口气，他猛地拽了一把展耀的领带把人拉了回来，几乎是撞上了展耀的唇。和刚刚温和的吻不同，这次白羽瞳的手扣着展耀的后脑勺，入侵的唇舌带着滚烫的温度，不管展耀的抗议，舔舐过他嘴里的角角落落。

展耀一时间哪里招架的住，抓着白羽瞳的肩膀从喉咙里发出小声的呜咽，结果引的人将舌头探的更深，缠着展耀的舌头，仿佛要把人拆吃入腹。白羽瞳伸手揽住展耀的腰，一把将人拖上了不算太宽的病床。

展耀整个人半趴半跪在白羽瞳身上，白羽瞳一只手抓着展耀脑后的头发，逼的展耀扬起头，一口咬上了他的颈侧。白羽瞳咬的不重，只是轻轻的叼起一些皮肉，用牙来回磨蹭着，好像什么犬类动物的撒娇，有点痒又有点痛。展耀不自觉的喘息了一声，白羽瞳闷笑着大力吮吸了一下，发出的带着水声的声响让展耀在瞬间像触电般弹了起来。

白羽瞳却不放过他，他抓着展耀的手就往自己的身下探。病号服薄的可怜，隔着那层布料展耀能清晰的感受到白羽瞳已经硬起来的性器带着的温度。

展耀有点不安的回头看了一下紧闭的病房门，又回过头看向白羽瞳，压低了声音说，“你发什么神经，有人进来了怎么办？”

“所以我们最好快点解决不是吗？”白羽瞳笑嘻嘻的看着他。

情欲这种东西来的最是没道理，手掌下还是白羽瞳滚烫的性器，展耀却觉得自己的西装裤也勒的厉害。

展耀近乎是自暴自弃的凑过去亲他。

白羽瞳看着展耀双腿岔开跪在床上解自己的皮带，被白羽瞳半是强迫拉上床的人连皮鞋都没来得及脱，眼下却没人有功夫去管它。

展耀潦草的扒下自己的西装外套，白羽瞳也只解开了病号服的扣子，展耀看着对方腹部一圈圈的绑带的时候不自觉的皱起了眉毛，在下一秒被拉入另一个亲吻中。

白羽瞳伸手圈着两个人的性器交叠在一起摩擦着，分泌出来的液体让两个人的性器都粘乎乎的。白羽瞳手上粗糙的茧蹭过敏感的前端，伸在展耀嘴里的舌头配合着手上的动作一进一出，太过下流的意味让展耀重新开始颤抖起来。

就在展耀忍不住开始向前挺腰配合着白羽瞳手上的动作的时候白羽瞳却突然松开了手，原本将头埋在白羽瞳颈边不住的喘息的人有些迷茫的抬头。

白羽瞳亲昵地亲了亲展耀的脸边，“你不会以为就这样完事了吧？”

展耀在茫茫然中隐约觉得自己知道白羽瞳在说什么，这让他在过分的欢愉中突然找到了些理智，他晃了晃头重新看向白羽瞳，后者冲他咧开了一个得逞的笑容说，“上次你不是挺熟练的。”

之前在白羽瞳家客厅里那一次潦草的性爱重新冲上了展耀的头脑，过分主动的自己连带着最后高潮欢愉的记忆让展耀几乎要烧起来。

白羽瞳偏偏做了一副可怜的样子，“我一身的绷带，你不会要我自己来吧？”

她妈的憋死你算了，展耀咬着牙想。瞪去的那一眼却毫无杀伤力，眼睛里还带着刚刚没能散去的水雾。

上次的做爱混了太多的东西在里面，展耀积攒下的不甘，担忧和恐惧让他那个时候几乎没有能力去感知别的东西。做爱变成了一种近乎兽类的发泄，欲望掌控了所有的神经，让羞耻根本没有盛放的空间。

可这次不一样，这次做爱就只是做爱而已，反倒让羞耻重新冒出了头。可一个完好的白羽瞳看着他，眼睛里带着纯粹的爱意和欲望，这让展耀几乎可以放弃一切。

展耀稳了稳气息，他没有什么这方面的经验，上一次也不过是凭着本能在做。他看着白羽瞳的眼睛，一咬牙，别开了目光，将两根手指放进嘴里濡湿。抽出手指的时候牵出了两根细长的银丝，白羽瞳只觉得自己的理智也随着那两根银丝一起断裂了。

展耀舔了舔嘴唇，直起了腰，深吸了一口气，将食指一口气伸了进去。撕裂般的疼痛让他几乎是腿上一软就要跌坐回去，展耀下意识的用另一只手支撑着自己，短促的呼吸着，他也不敢看白羽瞳，等疼痛稍稍平复一些又毫不停顿的加了一根手指进去。

这次展耀没忍住发出了一声短促的叫声，有冷汗从他的额头上落下，又被白羽瞳擦去。白羽瞳掌心的温度让展耀不自觉的偏过头去，把自己的脸更多的埋进对方的掌心里。

白羽瞳听起来也忍得很是辛苦，展耀这才看到白羽瞳也是满头的汗，却用一种温和耐心的声音说，“慢慢来，别弄疼你自己，我可以等。”

下一秒展耀毅然决然的抽出了自己的手指，小腿颤颤巍巍的跪在床沿上，扶着白羽瞳的性器对准了自己的后穴。

白羽瞳死死看着展耀的每一个动作，展耀的嘴唇被他自己咬的红的像是要滴血，常年不运动的人看上去清瘦而苍白，明明动作还带着点显而易见的青涩却偏偏胆子大的不行。白羽瞳的前端顶着展耀柔软的穴口，他用了十成的力才克制住自己不要向上顶腰。

展耀却毫无预兆的一下子坐到了底，开发的不够彻底的后穴让两个人一时间都因为疼痛发出了一声压在喉咙里的呻吟。结合的姿势让性器进的太深了，展耀又不敢叫出声，只一下子塌下了腰，抵着白羽瞳的额头，连喘息都带着点颤抖。

白羽瞳一下一下的摸着他的后背，因为疼痛声音带着点扭曲，“呼吸，展耀，别急。”

摸在后背的手顺着脊椎一节一节的往下，接近尾椎的时候彻底从安抚变了味。疼痛感正在退下去，熟悉的快感顺着白羽瞳的指尖堆积起来。展耀撑着白羽瞳的胸口微微直起一些身子，小幅度的上下动了一下。

白羽瞳发出一声闷哼，原本在他背后的手滑到了一边卡住了展耀的腰。这回展耀从夹杂着快感的疼痛中扯出一个得意的笑容，他把手移了移位置，按在白羽瞳的心口上，缓慢的一上一下移动起来。 

展耀的动作并不熟练，有几次白羽瞳的性器差一点就要滑出来，又或是坐下的太急让两个人都忍不住抖了一抖。

可快感依旧随着他的每一次的起伏一波一波的累积起来，所有的触感都因为出汗而变的粘粘乎乎的，撑在白羽瞳胸口的手开始不住的打滑。展耀到底是没干过这事儿，动了几下体力就有些跟不上了。可越是没力气，每次坐下去的时候性器就进去的更深一些，循环往复。

他看向白羽瞳，对方丝毫没有要帮忙的意思，甚至带着蛊惑的声音说，“动一动。”

听觉又偏偏在这种时候仿佛是为了弥补别的感官的缺陷而变的格外名感，白羽瞳的每一个字都被放大，夹杂着自己和白羽瞳混在一起分不清你我的喘息声。

白羽瞳抓着他的腰，展耀垂下来的刘海就快落在白羽瞳的脸上。白羽瞳凌厉的眼角被情欲染的通红，他细碎的亲着展耀的脸边，在喘息中用带着笑意的声音贴着展耀的耳朵说，“展耀，还是，你喜欢，小展哥哥。”

白羽瞳的声音在性事里被压的很低，带着点嘶哑，话语里的热气全喷在展耀的耳朵上。这个自从懂事后白羽瞳就再也不肯叫过的称呼在这个场合毫无防备的重新出现，带着点本不该有的色情和背德的感觉，激的展耀一下子射了出来，腿一软跌坐了回去。

埋在体内的性器一下子顶到了某一个地方几乎让展耀眼前闪过一到白光，再反应过来的时候已经听着自己趴在白羽瞳身上尖叫出了声。

白羽瞳玩味地说，“哦？你喜欢这样？小展哥哥？”

展耀只觉得自己全身软的没有一丝力气，他几乎能感受到白羽瞳的性器在他后穴里微微的抽动，后穴传来的快感就快要把他逼疯，可白羽瞳偏偏一动不动。

展耀把脸埋在白羽瞳的颈边，一张脸上湿漉漉的不知道是汗还是泪，他带着嘶哑的哭腔说，“白羽瞳，帮帮我。”

下一秒白羽瞳扣着他的腰，猛的往上一挺腰，性器再次碾过那一点。灭顶的快感再次在脑子里炸开，展耀一口咬住白羽瞳右边肩膀上的那道疤。

白羽瞳像是根本不在乎展耀的动作，操他的动作一次比一次大，一次比一次狠，次次都直直的往那点上撞去。展耀到后面也记不清自己究竟是有没有叫出声或者是叫的有多大声，只记得自己随着白羽瞳的动作，颠的像是在暴风天落海的旅人，而白羽瞳的肩膀是他唯一的浮木。

白羽瞳在射出来的那一个瞬间再次吻他，展耀被烫的晕乎乎的，张着嘴任白羽瞳在他嘴里胡乱的搅拨。

等到碎成片的思维重新一点点落回到展耀的大脑里的时候，他依旧趴在白羽瞳的肩膀上，两个人挤在一张小小的病床上，周围乱的不成样子。白羽瞳腰上的绷带松开了，展耀反复检查了几遍，确定没有崩开伤口才安下心来重新半趴在白羽瞳身上。

“我看你一会儿怎么解释。”展耀恨恨的说。

白羽瞳看起来一塌糊涂又可爱的要死，他亲了亲展耀的额角，说，“这有什么，护士小姐都这么喜欢我，总有办法的。”

展耀这回连翻白眼的力气都没有。

end


	18. 番外 孔雀开屏

番外 孔雀开屏  
白羽瞳被强制住了半个月的医院，包局的死命令，不到半个月谁都不准放他出去。  
半个月一到白羽瞳逃似的逃回了SCI，一个小时都不肯在医院多待。这次白羽瞳被要求做了心理测评，而展耀被规定一个手指都不准碰那个评估报告。  
结果是什么展耀也不知道，只看着白羽瞳欢天喜地的出来，估计是没什么大碍。  
所有的事情都回到四个多月以前的状态里，之前那些细碎的谣言在白羽瞳亲自带队出了一次任务之后也都没了踪影。还是重案组的案子，对方组长在看到白羽瞳的时候毫不掩饰的翻了一个白眼。  
有些人就是生来不太对盘，不管做什么都没用。  
但展耀知道白羽瞳估计也还是挺感激对方的，至少没在收队的时候和以前一样嘀嘀咕咕，甚至还和对方简短地点了点头。  
王韶在一边说，“白长官怎么啦？觉得生命不可测，所以日常积点德？”  
展耀瞪了他一眼，后者一溜烟的跑了。  
白羽瞳甚至还赶上了今年的年终总结，所有部门的头儿坐了满满当当一个会议室。这种会议所有人都心知肚明，不过是过去坐上个两个小时，听一点和去年几乎一样的老生常谈，讲的人和听的人都没什么兴致。  
万恶的官僚制度。  
连展耀都听的有点跑神，他在心里想着自己昨天晚上写了一半被白羽瞳打断的教案，论恐惧症和……  
“和”字后面的学术名词还没出来他就措不及防的听到了自己的名字。  
“这周内各个部门记得把紧急联系人的更新情况全部收上来，我说一下啊，这一栏要写家属，不要写自己组员，白羽瞳你的到时候重新写一下。”  
就坐在一边的白羽瞳看上去也是从放空中回过神来，问，“有哪里有问题吗？”  
站在会议桌最前面的包局扬了扬手里的表格，“你写的展耀。”  
一整个会议室的人突然都醒了，目光灼灼的看着思维刚刚半路从学术里急转弯出来的展耀，而展耀看着白羽瞳。  
白羽瞳靠着他的椅背，看着一脸包局的理直气壮，“我知道，有什么问题吗？”  
这回展耀也瞪大了眼睛，他用胳膊肘推了推白羽瞳，压低了声音咬牙切齿的问他，“你写我干什么？”  
白羽瞳转回来看他，用一种理所当然的语气的说，“紧急联系人啊，万一我出了点什么事当然是第一个通知你啊。”  
连声音都不带压低的。  
这一下子搞的展耀也急了，“通知我？你出任务你觉得我会不在现场？”  
白羽瞳皱着眉头看起来有点不太理解，“有些危险系数大的你肯定不能去啊。”  
“我是你副组长我怎么不能去了？”展耀眼下也忘了还是在开会，一下子提高了音量。  
“你的安全当然放在第一位啊，你去干嘛？”  
“哦我的安全是安全，你的安全不是安全？我觉得我想坐在办公室里等着别人打电话叫我去认领尸体？”  
“只是个紧急联系人，你想的太多了，什么尸体。”白羽瞳似乎是想要结束这话题，展耀却不放过他。  
“白羽瞳我等了你两场手术了我告诉你，别想着我还会让你一个人去出任务，没可能，我告诉你，你的屁股移到哪我跟到哪。”  
“那你是要我看着你以身试险？”白羽瞳火气也上来了，抱起手臂看着展耀。  
“你自己不想看着你就觉得我想看着？”  
“不是你对这个事情怎么这么排斥？”  
“大概是我不想等第三场手术？”  
白羽瞳看了他好一会儿，整个会议室安静的可怕，结果白羽瞳话锋一转，“所以你不排斥被写在家属那一栏？”  
“这个是我在和你说的问题吗？你能不能动动脑子白羽瞳？”展耀看起来正在克制着自己不要拍桌子。  
就在这个时候两个人听着有人咳嗽了一声，还站在前头的包局把那张纸重新放回了文件夹里，“没完了还？有没有点规矩？要吵架出去吵，所有人等你们吵完呢还？”  
展耀这才突然回过神来意识到自己还在开会，尴尬的嘀咕了一声“抱歉”，狠狠剜了一眼一边的白羽瞳。人在气头上的时候总是除了眼前的东西什么都感受不到，结果冷静下来了周围的环境就一下子反扑了上来。  
一整个会议室的各大部门的高层没有人说一句话，所有人都直直的看着展耀和白羽瞳的方向，三分钟前昏昏欲睡的人现在看起来一个比一个精神。展耀面子薄，也不抬头，只看着自己跟前的桌子，恨不得连刚刚头脑发热的自己都一起揍一顿。  
白羽瞳看上去还是一副泰然自若的样子，抱着手臂环视了一圈不太大的会议室，清晰的看到对面重案组的林组长又冲他翻了个白眼，和一边重案组的副组长一脸的惊恐。  
整个会议的后半段都沉静在一中奇怪的氛围里，所有人看起来都太清醒了，总是飞快的瞟向展耀白羽瞳的方向。包局不得已，也随便再说了几件事就放人走了。  
展耀磨蹭到最后，直到所有人都走的差不多了，除了他和白羽瞳以外唯一还留在会议室里的包局看了他们两个一眼，说，“行了，你们自己商量吧，不改也行，要改叫白羽瞳自己交过来。”  
“我也没想着有一天你还能写在家属里。”白羽瞳在门关上后冲展耀咧了咧嘴。  
“我说了不是这个问题。”展耀没好气的看了他一眼。  
“行了，走了，我才舍不得死呢，”白羽瞳笑嘻嘻地去抓展耀的胳膊把人往外头拽，“你觉得不高兴你去把你的紧急联系人改成我。”  
“滚。”展耀翻了个白眼。  
蒋翎在刚到办公室还不到十分钟的时候从电脑屏幕后头探出头，也不发出声音，只是夸张的挥舞着手臂把其他人都聚集到她的电脑跟前。蒋翎神神秘秘地把屏幕翻转过来，上头一行加粗的黑色字体写着，“警局高层在年终会议当众撕破脸皮，竟是……”  
其他三个人目不转睛的盯着电脑屏幕，一时间冷光照在三个人脸上印出一种奇怪的色泽。  
过了好一会儿，赵富倒抽了一口冷气打破了死寂，说，“我想呢，刚电梯里怎么有人问我紧急联系人是谁。”  
蒋翎飞快的在评论区打下一行字，“组长个人行为，请勿上升组员。”  
end


End file.
